EXO NEXTDOOR - ChanBaek Story
by springboynyet
Summary: "sesuatu yang berharga bagiku"/"akhirnya kau masuk kedalam jebakanku Park"/"KAU MENJIJIKAN BYUN"/"baik jika itu mau mu. persahabatan kita berakhir sampai disini Park Chanyeol!"/"KAU GILA HAH LEBIH MEMILIH ORANG SINTING ITU KETIMBANG BAEKHYUN!"/"a-ah.. aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu kok hehe" [CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/EXONEXTDOOR]
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

* * *

"oh, WAAAH HAI JONGIN!"

"hai kalian!"

"ya Jongin-ah! Apakah disana ada gadis gadis cantik? Aah jika ada tolong kenalkan lah padaku seorang saja"

"apa-apaan kau Sehun, Luhan hyung akan kau kemanakan hah?"

"tentu saja dihatiku, aku hanya bercanda kawan. Hahaha"

"aish kalia ini, oiya.. Jongin bagaimana disana? Kau menikmati waktumu? Aah kulitmu terlihat lebih segar dan cerah. Hahah, omong-omong.. adakah gadis cantik disana?"

"HYUNG!"

"hahahaha"

"gila kalian! Oke, ehm.. hai Jongin hehe"

"hai Kyungie _hyung!_ Aku merindukanmu, sangat!"

"a-ah.. aku juga.. apakah disana ada keluargamu? Jika ya cepatlah kembali, tak enak jika mengganggu acaramu"

"tenang saja, _hyung. _Selama itu darimu mereka tidak akan masalah kok hehe"

"yayaya! Sudah sudah, Jongin-ah kami tutup ya? Oke nikmati waktumu.. daah!"

_Videocall_ pun mati. Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya dimeja dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya disofa. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, meski Kyungsoo sedikit tak rela karena acara temu kangen dengan kekasihnya melalui _videocall_ tidak berlangsung lama. "aaah aku bosan bosaan" gerutu Sehun. Ia semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya kesofa sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"ho?"

Merasa aneh dengan penglihatannya, Sehun bangkit dan memutar duduknya menghadap kearah jendela dibelakangnya. "Baekhyun Kyungsoo _hyung_ lihatlah kearah jendela" ucapnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar duduk mereka menghadap jendela. Disana, tepatnya disebuah jendela yang terbuka ada seorang wanita yang notabenenya adalah tetangga mereka yang tengah menguntit mereka menggunakan mini teropong miliknya. "tuhan, apa yang ingin gadis gila itu lakukan" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu kembali memperhatikan gadis aneh itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir lalu menepuk pundak Sehun keras. "Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika kita menjahilinya. Siapa tahu ia tak akan berani lagi menguntit kita? Kau setuju?" usulnya. Mata Sehun berbinar mendengarnya ia mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo _hyung?_" ucapnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "ah kau tidak seru sekali Kyungsoo. sudahlah kita berdua saja"

Sehun memulai dengan merebahkan dirinya disofa, disusul dengan Baekhyun yang pura-pura menindihnya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan namun dapat kita simpulkan bahwa saat ini mereka tengah mempraktikan adegan dewasa untuk gadis penguntit itu. Kening mereka bersentuhan, lengan Baekhyun diletakan disamping leher Sehun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Mereka menggerakan tubuh seolah olah mereka sedang melakukan adegan yang tidak tidak. mereka juga membuat suara-suara palsu yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Kyungsoo. Sambil sesekali cecikikan tidak jelas mereka saling menendang satu sama lain.

Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo memperingati mereka untuk berhenti mereka masih saja berbuat hal aneh tersebut. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo turun tangan dengan mengambil remot kontrol dibelakang sofa untuk menutup gorden jendela. Sebelumnya ia sempat melambaikan tangannya lucu kearah gadis penguntit tadi.

..

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

..

_Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka gila?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

Pria itu melihat semua kelakuan gila sahabat dan teman temannya diruang tamu. Tak mau berlama-lama berdiri diatas dan memperhatikan kegiatan tak waras yang dilakukan mereka, Chanyeol beranjak turun menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh?" ucapnya dingin. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih tertawa karena kelakuan mereka tadi menghentikan tawa mereka.

"ah.. anu.. tadi-"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Ia menjadi kikuk dan mulutnya kaku untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "kalian gila? Kalian ini normal! Kenapa kalian bertingkah seolah olah kalian gay haha?! _Menjijikan_!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekan kata menjijikan didepan teman-temannya.

"kau juga Baekhyun! Kau ingin ku laporkan pada Taeyeon _noona_ huh?! Seenaknya kau berlaku menjijikan dengan Sehun disaat kau jauh darinya"

Mendengar kata Taeyeon, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "a-ah.. iya, Chan.. aku minta maaf"

Seolah kata itu adalah gumpalan kapas yang ringan dan tak berarti, Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai tanpa mengetahui sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

_Ya itu memang menjijikan. Aku memang menjijikan bagimu._

..

"maksudmu mengajak kami untuk pindah kerumah ini apa Chan? Kudengar ini adalah rumah peninggalan mendiang kakekmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatap datar kearah Kyungsoo. "ya ini memang rumah mendiang kakekku. Rumah masa kecilku. Dan aku kehilangan sesuatu disini." Ucapnya lalu membuka gorden yang sudah tertutup dengan tangannya. Tatapannya dingin dan tajam menatap lurus kearah luar jendela. Kearah rumah gadis penguntit tadi. "sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku" ucapnya.

Semuanya terdiam setelanya. Chanyeol kembali menutup gorden dan duduk dipinggir sofa. Tangannya dilipat didada dan tatapannya masih lurus kedepan. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit, bermaksud untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun- "kalian tidak usah tau apa atau siapa yang kumaksud berharga itu" ucap Chanyeol seolah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, Sehun kembali berbaring disofa sambil menutup matanya. "aku heran dengannya, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seaneh itu ya, padahal ia biasa-biasa saja ko kemarin" ucap Sehun.

"aku pun tak tahu, Baek.. kau kan sahabatnya menurutmu apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

"Baek?"

Seolah kembali dari pikirannya yang kusut, Baekhyun tersadar jika namanya dipanggil-panggil sejak tadi. "a-ah ya?"

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman anadalannya. "aku tak apa, kau tadi tanya apa aku tidak mendengarnya hehe"

"tak ada sudahlah lupakan. Ini sudah malam ayo tidur"

Dan setelahnya mereka berjalan kekamar masing-masing. Kyungsoo tidur dikamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun diruang keluarga dikarenakan mereka tidak mendapatkan kamar.

..

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

..

Tengah malam sekali Sehun bangun untuk mengambil minuman didapur karena ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering saat ini. Ketika ia melangkah kembali dari dapur ia mendengar suara isakan pelan seseorang dari arah halaman belakang. Suara isakan itu samar samar dikarenakan suara isakan itu berbarengan dengan ucapan-ucapan.

Sehun sempat berpikir itu suara Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tentu sedang tidur dan ia berada dibalik selimutnya ia jadi menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Toh untuk apa Baekhyun menangis dimalami tanpa sebab.

Sehun semakin mendekati arah suara, dan kemudian ia berhenti diantara dua tembok kecil dan memasukkan dirinya kedalam sana agar tidak ketahuan dan agar suara isakan itu semakin jelas didengar karena memang sangat jelas sekali karena jaraknya memang dekat.

'_Hyung kau tahu aku menjijikan. Sangat menjijikan bukan? Benar begitu iya kan?'_

'_aku lelah Hyung. Lelah sekali untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk beracting romantis bersama wanita itu. Dan jelas jelas kami tidak saling mencintai'_

'_kapan aku bisa mengakhir semua sandiwara ini'_

'_hyung.. aku ini menjiijikan baginya. Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia akan membenciku'_

'_hyung..'_

'_ia menemukan masa lalunya. Ia menemukannya hyung'_

'_mereka akan bersama sebentar lagi. Aku a-aku hanya takut jika aku tak kuat melihat kebersamaan mereka'_

'_hyung kumohon selamatkan ak-'_

Sehun berjalan mundur dengan sangat pelan. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat semula ia kemudian berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Raut wajahnya masih tetap datar namun matanya memancarkan kekalutan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Sesampainya diruang keluarga, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kantung tidurnya dan tidur dengan posisi miring.

_Yatuahan..._ batinnya.

..

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

..

DEMI DEH INI BUKAN FF BAEKYEON BUKAN FF CHANYEOLXGAYOUNG INI FF CHANBAEK KO TENANG AJA YA

tenang aja kalian tenang disini baekyeon hanya settingan dan chanyeolxgayoung tidak akan terjadi

btw udah pada nonton exo next door dong? gimananih responnya abis nonton gituan? wkwk kalo gue sih ya maap maap aja bawaanya pengen marah besar udah pokonya chanyeol ooc banget disana mana sehun yatuhan bego banget demi deh bawaanya pengen bilang yang ada dikebun binatanglah pokonya sejenisnya yang tidak boleh ditiru.

btw juga #CallMeBaby4thWin ya cieeeeeeeeeee menang lagi nih boyben tigahurup uhuq. oiya oiya kalian demen sama lagu apadeh di album exodus kalo gue opkors my answer wkwkw maklum anak anak galauan soalnya. gggg

yaudah deh segitu dulu ya, minta reviewnya dong kritik sarang sangat dibutuhkan looh;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

_**OOC**_

* * *

..

..

"kau kerasukan setan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"pantatmu! Aku sudah berbaik hati bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Tak tahu berterimakasih sekali sih kau" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya. "oiya, kudengar kata manager akan ada pembantu yang bekerja disini" timpalnya.

"oh ya? Waah kalau begitu kita tidak usah bersih bersih aah leganyaaaa"

"tapi kau tetap harus merapihkan bekas tidurmu, Byun" Mendengar itu Baekhyun memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali mencuri curi pandang kearah yang lain.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong dagingnya pun membuka mulut. "omong-omong.. kau kenal dengan gadis gila disebelah rumah kita? Kalau diperhatikan sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara kalian yang serius" tanya nya. Semua mata disana yang tadi tertuju kearah Kyungsoo kini beralih menatap Chanyeol berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari pria tinggi itu.

"a-ah.. tidak, aku tak mengenal gadis gila itu. Sudah kita lanjut saja makannya"

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"barusan manager bilang, pembantunya sudah datang sejak tadi kita hanya boleh menunggunya disini hingga pekerjaanya selesai baru kita bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang lain" ucap Sehun.

"wahh bersih sekali. Tak sia sia juga manag-"

'_KUBILANG KELUAR DARI SINI DASAR GADIS TAK TAHU MALU_!'

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**CKLEK**_

_**BLAMM**_

"wah dia kan gadis yang kemarin menguntit kita?"

"HA! Kau benar _hyung_!"

"ada yang tidak beres disini, biar ku selesaikan"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa celemek yang dipikirnya milik gadis tadi dan mantel miliknya. Kyungsoo sempat tertawa melihat gambar dirinya yang terletak pada celemek kuning tersebut namun ia segera menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat gadis yang tadi tengah berjongkok membelakangi dirinya.

"heh apa yang kau lakukan" ucapnya sambil meletakkan mantel miliknya di bahu gadis itu. Kemudian ia menyerahkan celemek kuning bergambar dirinya kepada gadis didepannya sambil tertawa geli. "hahaha! Kau penggemarku ya? Aah tak kusangka kau sampai menjadikan fotoku dialbum yang lalu menjadi hiasan celemek mu haha. Butu tanda tangan? Akan kuberikan gra... tis—oke lupakan"

Merasa tak direspon Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengelus tengkuknya malu. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap datar gadis didepannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang pipi gadis didepannya yang memerah. "yatuhan kau ini perempuan tapi wajahmu tidak sehalus wajahku. Astaga kau tidak memakai pelembab? Ah! Kau tomboy ya? Tunggu- mengapa kau memerah? Ah- maafkan tanganku, kau jangan salah sangka dahulu ya, hehe aku sudah punya kekasih kok hehehe"

".."

"hehe"

".."

_Oh tuhan tolong. Bagaimana ini, aah Jongin bantu aku_

"aah lupakan kau tak seru! Baiklah pulang lah, aku ambil kembali mantelku. Lupakan yang tadi oke" ucap Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu didepan pintu tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita ikuti mereka" ajak Baekhyun. Sehun terlihat ragu ragu dengan ajakan Baekhyun." T-tapi hyung..." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendecak sebal. "ikuti aku atau Luhan hyung untuk ku?" ancamnya. "sial, baiklah ayo"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu depan. Sehun yang merasa ada yang turun dari tangga depan memilih menepi sebentar dibalik tembok. Membuat Baekhyun kaget dan memukul pantatnya. "sabarlah sebentar!" mendengarnya Baekhyun mendelik lalu mengumpat dengan pelan. "hyung, lihatlah kedepan" ucap Sehun. Dengan malas Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaan Sehun. Didepan sana. Beberapa meter dari mereka, dibalik pintu kaca, ada Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil memegang ponsel bersilicon pink yang bisa ditebak bahwa ponsel itu milik gadis gila yang kemarin. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, disana ada Kyungsoo dengan wajah frustasinya dan tangan yang menempel dipipi gadis gila sambil terus mengoceh panjang lebar dan sesekali mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun pun menariknya untuk pergi dan kembali ketempat semula.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga berbalik untuk kembali kekamarnya lagi.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

Malam tiba. Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju kama Chanyeol yang berada dilantai atas. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak namun tetap tidak bisa karena ia memang member terdekat ah bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat; namun sekarang Baekhyun meragukan hubungan persahabatannya semenjak kejadian setahun lalu.

Ia sampai didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka sedikit. Hanya sedikit bahkan Baekhyun harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam dan berharap dengan itu ia bisa melihat sesuatu disana. Dengan penglihatan yang antara jelas atau tidak ia melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya sambil mengutak atik ponsel milik gadis gila tadi.

Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus memainkan ponsel itu. Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napas sambil terus mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Tak berselang lama ia mendengar suara telapak kaki yang beradu dengan lantai. Terdengar sekali suara itu seperti suara seseorang yang sedang mengendap endap.

Dengan segera ia melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang entah darimana dia dapatkan untuk berjaga jaga siapa tahu sseseorang yang mengendap ngendap itu penjahat atau perampok atau mungkin sasaeng. Ketika merasa orang yang mengendap ngendap itu seakin dekat, Baekhyun mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukuli orang itu hingga—

"g-gadis gila?" gumamnya.

"demi simanja candy milik Zitao mau apa gadis aneh itu kesini- YATUHAN DIA MASUK KEKAMAR CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berlari mendekati kamar Chanyeol untuk mengusir gadis itu keluar. Ketika ia sampai didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar ia tak langsung masuk. Didalam sana ada Chanyeol dengan handuk mandinya dan rambutnya yang basah tengah memegang erat lengan gadis gila yang wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah hingga ia bersender dibalik tembok kamar. Samar samar ia mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan beberapa kata pada gadis itu.

'_tidakkah.. tidakkah kau mengingatku?'_

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusir beberapa pertanyaan bahkan pernyataan yang terlintas dibenaknya. "yatuhan aku bisa gila." Gumamnya lagi. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan segera melahap makan malamnya. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian ini. Sekaligus melupakan pertanyaan yang terus berputar dikepalanya tentang hubungan mereka.

..

..

"Baek, mana Chanyeol? Ohiya tadi kenapa berisik sekali? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menduduki tempatnya. "tak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol bilang kita makan duluan saja ia mau mandi dulu" ucapnya berbohong.

"hyung mengapa kau lama?" tanya Sehun.

"a-ah? Oh itu tadi aku menumpang dikamar mandi Chanyeol untuk buang air kecil hehe dan kami mengalami sedikit keributan tadi. Ah sudah sudah, mari makaaan!"

Mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Sehun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah berbohong. Tapi ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur masalah ini. Ia hanya ingin semua terbuka pada saat yang tepat. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak juga dalam waktu yang dekat.

"aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, Hyung" gumamnya sangat pelan

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

UPDATE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

maaf banget telat ya hehe, maaf ya gue baru keluar dari rs soalnya ;-(( ceritanya abis sakit gitu baru sempet nonton exond ep3-4 tadi pagi pas perjalanan pulang dari rs ;-(

duh ya di chapter kemaren pada tau semua sih yang nangis siapa, coba tebak dichapter ini ada yang kira kira bisa nebak apa yang bakal kejadian kedepannya ga, kalo ada dapet cium sayang deh. ggggggg

BTW BTW sebel banget sama gayoung pas mukanya merona gitu, apalagi beksonn nya ih meni geleh ya buni beksonnya cem 'heuuw' IH bawaan emosi mulu demi deh demi. tapi apadaya ya kitamah hanya sekedar penggemar huhu aku tuh gabisa diginiin #kekinian

wkwkwkwk

oiya, mau menegaskan sekali lagi ini ff yaoi, bl, chanbaek atau apalah itu. bukan ff normal antara chanyeolxmgy atau baekhyunxkty ya ga. ga. ga. yang gamau ini ff endingnya gay, yaoi, bl, gausah baca gapapa ko hehe hanay mengingatkan sj. oiya! ada yang minta ada hunbaeknya yaa sipsip ntar deh dibikin ada hunbaeknya huehehehehe :3

ah udah ah berisik banget kita ya, okedeh REVIEW YAAAA

nit kritik en saran kawan!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

* * *

..

..

"_hyung,_ kau tahu? aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan teerjadi nanti."

"..."

"entahlah, kuharap kau akan datang kesini untuk melihat keadaan yang terjadi."

"..."

"kami untuk sementara waktu tinggal dirumah bekas mendiang kakek Chanyeol _hyung_. Katanya ada sesuatu spesial yang tertinggal disini"

"..."

"aku tak tahu, tapi _feeling_ ku mengatakan ini mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis yang bekerja dirumah ini"

"..."

"iya bekerja, sebagai pembantu rumah. Gadis itu tinggal disebelah rumah ini"

"..."

"haah! Dan kau juga harus tau, akhir akhir ini.. bahkan sejak satu tahun kematian kakek Chanyeol, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berubah. Ditambah sejak kami pindah kesini, semua semakin aneh dimataku. Apalagi Baekhyun _hyung_ yang selalu terlihat sayu; entahlah kupikir itu karena kelelahan atau apa"

"..."

"baiklah, akan kutunggu kedatanganmu _hyung!_ Kami merindukanmu!"

"..."

"iya tentu saja! bawakan-"

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"

"_hyung, _kututup dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, Yifan _hyung_"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telefon nya dengan mantan member satu grup nya, Sehun segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sambil sesekali menyenandungkan nada-nada asal ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk membelakanginya menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan halaman belakang dan langit malam yang polos tanpa hiasan.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk. Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya dan menepuk nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya; bermaksud menyuruh Sehun duduk disebelahnya. "berhubung kita tidak dapat kamar, kitakan tidur disofa, dan aku belum mengatuk. Kau temani aku dulu ya disini melihat langit malam" pintanya. Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya. "malam ini langit sangat membosankan, _hyung_. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat, hanya hamparan gelap yang bisa kita lihat" balas Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi permainan untuk menghilangkan jenuh.

"haha kau benar. Seperti kehidupanku yang sungguh membosankan dan sangat gelap. Tidak ada yang menghiasinya bahkan bintang saja tidak sudi untuk mampir sejenak. Kenapa ya, kalau aku mempunyai bintang yang terang untuk menerangi kehidupanku selalu saja berakhir dengan bintang itu redup, dan aku menjadi gelap lagi"

Mendengar untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Sehun mengehentikan sejenak permainannya dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang masih asyik menatap kearah sana. Dengan senyuman lemah yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Sehun sejenak tersihir dengan wajah Baekhyun. Dihadapannya kali ini, bukan Baekhyun si mulut comel yang selalu berkicau tanpa henti. Ini adalah Baekhyun si lemah, pancaran matanya masih memancarkan kilatan penuh tekad hanya saja sedikit meredup, bibir tipis yang biasanya tersenyum lebar dan selalu mengeluarkan untaian kata bak benang kusut yang sulit ditemukan ujungnya kini mengatup dan membentuk sebuah senyuman lemah yang menyedihkan.

Kini Sehun mengerti, kenapa Baekhyun selalu bertingkah laku ceria. "_hyung_, mengapa kau tidak cerita dari dulu sih" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mimik wajah bingung "maksudmu?". "kalau kau kesepian kan ada aku, kau bisa curhat padaku jika kau mau. Kau ini tidak gelap _hyung_, kau terang.. bahkan sangaaaaaat terang. Kau punya aku yang bisa kau jadikan bintangmu, kau juga punya ibu, ayah, kakak yang bisa kau jadikan bintang. Aku kakn adikmu, saudaramu, dan.. kalau kau mau aku juga bisa jadi kekasihmu kok hehe" ucapnya lalu tertawa malu malu. Baekhyun menatapnya lalu mengelus rambut Sehun dan kemudian memeluknya. Membuat yang dipeluk terkejut namun langsung membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun.

"kau ini, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau menjadi bintangku. Hahaha, iya kau adikku memang, tapi kalau kau menjadi pacarku, aku akan diterkam oleh rusa Beijing nanti. Keselamatan hidupku bisa bahaya jika itu terjadi" mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian ia melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"kau mengantuk eey?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tak menjawab, namun Baekhyun tau pasti Sehun sudah mengantuk jika melihat gelagatnya. "baiklah, kau tidur saja" lanjutnya. Setelanya Baekhyun menyenandungkan lagu sambil meninabobo kan Sehun yang terlelap dipelukannya. Mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak atau.. sepasang kekasih? Entahlah.

"_cih menjijikan sekali. Kekanak-Kanakan"_

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

_Ck pagi yang suram_

Batin Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka tengah makan pagi seperti biasa. Hanya saja sedikit telat karena mereka kehabisan bahan makanan dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan yang mengharuskan mereka menunggu 45 menit dengan keadaan kelaparan dan perut yang terus bernyanyi. Sebenarnya makanan mereka sudah datang sejak tadi, hanya saja napsu makan Chanyeol lenyap ketika melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan dihadapannya.

"YAA! Kalian bisa tidak sih diam. Makan yang benar! Jangan terus menerus cekikikan." Bentaknya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan makan sambil sesekali mencuri curi pandang kearah satu sama lain. "sial, pagi pagi sudah bermesraan. Kalau ingin pacaran jangan disini bodoh!" bentaknya lagi. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyel, bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah diam dan tidak bermesraan. "Chanyeol, kau ini kenapa? Siapa yang bermesraan? Apa salahnya jika mereka berdua dekat dan terus menerus bercanda? Masalahmu apasih? Kau cemburu?"

Cemburu

Cemburu

U

Tujuh kata itu terus berputar putar dikepala Chanyeol. Apakah ia cemburu karena Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlihat dekat?

Tunggu—

Cemburu?

"enak saja. aku cemburu? Cih, menjijikan. Aku normal dan untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka. Sudahlah, selera makanku hilang" ucapnya lalu bangkit dengan sedikit membanting kursi yang didudukinya.

..

..

_Sial sial sial_

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah duduk dikasurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. "bodoh! Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu sih, ayo Chan berpikir normal berpikir normal" gumamnya

Klek

Chanyeol mendongkak melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. "siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. "tidak ada" ucap Kyungsoo lalu duduk disisi kanan tempat tidur. Chanyeol bangkit dengan kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memasang wajah sengit. "enak sekali kalian main duduk ditempat tidur ku" ucapnya lagi. "lalu kita duduk dimana _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang duduk disisi kiri tempat tidur. "kau duduk didepan jendela didapur sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan tertidur karena nyanyiannya. Wah romantis bukan?"

Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah tengah Kyungsoo dan Sehun langsung mendongkak ketika mendengar namanya disebut sebut. "m-maksudmu apa Chanyeol?" tanya nya gugup. Chanyeol tertawa sinis "semalam kan kau memeluk Sehun didepan jendela hingga Sehun tertidur bukan? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja".

"eey, jadi pagi ini mood mu rusak karena semalam kau melihat mereka berpelukan? Yatuhan, Chanyeol kenapa kau begitu kekanakan sekali sih"

Mendengar kesalah pahaman Kyungsoo, Chanyeol buru buru melemparkan sendal rumah yang dipakainya kearah Kyungsoo. "sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu bodoh! Sekali lagi kau bilang aku cemburu kupastikan Jongin tak selamat" ancamnya. "wah kau mengancamku, kau kira aku takut? Kau ini benar benar kekanak-kanakan sekali sih, ah sudahlah Baekhyun kau kan ada jadwal rekaman? Ayo kita berangkat"

"ah iya Kyung"

"lalu aku bagaimana _hyung_?!"

"kau disini saja sama Chanyeol si pencemburu"

"YAA! Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo"

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

Sore ini Chanyeol tidak punya kegiatan lain selain memainkan gitar kesayangannya didalam kamar mengabaikan Sehun yang kelaparan dibawah. Ia memainkan beberapa chord lagu buatannya sambil sesekali menyenandungkan nada nada asal yang hinggap dipikirannya. Persetanan dengan rasa lapar yang melanda, ia tetap memainkan gitar kesayangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sekelibat bayangan melintas dipikirannya.

"_chanyeol, kau masih ingat chord selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat. "aku.. aku melupakannya, maafkan aku Byun" _

"_tak apa Chan, aku tak marah" balas Baekhyun._

_Kemudian keduanya terdiam, hanya deru napas dari keduanya saja yang terdengar. Bahkan petikan gitar Chanyeol pun tak terdengar lagi. "chan.." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongkak dan bergumam kecil. "kalau aku boleh berpendapat... sebaiknya kau melupakan kejadian kematian kakek mu. Oke jangan marah? Jangan menyela juga. Aku hanya ingin... maksudku kita hanya ingin kau terbebas dari trauma mu paska kematian kakekmu. Aku tidak tahu rasanya ditinggal orang yang paling kita sayangi, tapi.. aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini_

_Kau pasti sakit hati, dan.. sangat terpukul kan? Kakekmu disana sudah bahagia, ia pasti sedih melihat cucu kesayangannya seperti ini. Kau bahkan selalu menyemangati orang lain yang merasa sedih dengan kalimat andalanmu '_tersenyumlah apapun yang terjadi'_._

_Lalu mengapa kau tak melakukan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri? Kami... hanya ingin kau bahagia seperti dulu lagi Chan"_

_Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, tangannya mengelus kecil senar senar gitar kesayangannya. "aku.. tak tahu bagaimana caranya, Byun. Aku ingin... terbebas dari trauma ini, tapi aku tak tahu caranya.." ucapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengepalkan tangannya keatas "kau pasti bisa Chan! Fighting!"_

Senyuman itu..

Baekhyun..

Apakah... ia sudah keterlaluan karna menghindari Baekhyun semenjak kejadian itu?

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak salah apa apa, ia hanya memberi semangat kepada Chanyeol. Namun, mengapa Chanyeol menjauhinya seolah olah Baekhyun telah memberikan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun-ah... apakah... apakah—"

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

HAI AIM BEEEEEEEEEEK

YAAMPUN CAPEK HAUHAHUHA

sebelomnya mau bilang makasih sama yang udah review dari chap pertama huhuhuh, review kalian membantu sekali dalam kelanjutan nasib ff ini

mau curcol sedikit ceritanya...

taugasih, kemaren masa kan pagi pagi gue berangkat sekolah, lagi jalan otw gerbang sekolah tiba tiba tangan berasa perih gue kira kenapa pas diliat ANJIR TAU GASIH TANGAN GUE DIGIGIT TAWON YAALLAH MENI SAKIT NYUT NYUTAN BENGKAK PANAS LAGI. kan malu gue nangis depan temen gue dikamar mandi, nangis depan guru piket nangis depan penjaga gue dijemput pulang, kalo kaga mah udah deh gabisa ngapa ngapain gue dikelas.

dan sampe sekarang rasa sakit abis digigit tawon itu masih kerasa banget anjay, salah apasih gue sama tawon sampe digigit segala padahal gue lan gaganggu dia hhuhuhuhuuh TT

BTW

kita kehilangan satu member lagi ya gais :-((((. tao huhuu tao katanya mau leave sedih banget. tapi apalahaku yang hanya fans diantar ribuan fans lainnya. gue ganangis, gimana mau nangis kalo stok aer matanya abis pas lawsuit pertama. semacam capek ngedenger fakta kalo satu persatu member bakal keluar. capek ya hati ini capek mas hayati capek. ggg

mau naro harapan diyixing... tapi takut di phpin kan sakit ;-(((. jadi ya hanya bisa diam saja huhu.

yaudah deh, minta review nya dong kakak kakak adek adek hehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

**MALAM**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat ini. Sesampainya di dapur ia langsung mengisi penuh gelasnya dan langsung meminumnya rakus hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup dimeja makan.

"oh astaga aku seperti sudah tidak minum selama bertahun tahun" lirihnya.

Ketika ia ingin kembali kekamarnya, ia melirik sebentar meja makan untuk memastikan keadaan disana. Dan ketika melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang tertidur telungkup disana, Chanyeol berjengkit kaget sambil memegangi dadanya dibagian jantungnya terletak. "yatuhan" Chanyeol mendekat dan membungkukkan dirinya untuk memastikan siapa yang tertidur dimeja makan.

"B-Baekhyun?" gumamnya.

Ia membulatkan matanya tekejut mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lah yang tertidur dimeja makan. Dan bodohnya dirinya tidak mengenyadari hal tersebut. Chanyeol termenung didepan wajah Baekhyun, ia menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. _jejak air mata?_ Batinnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar untuk menyentuh mata Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam tidur. Mengusapnya lembut lalu gelagapan dan segera menarik tangannya kembali karena baru tersadar dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

Chanyeol menarik kursi didekatnya dan menariknya dengan pelan lali mendudukan bokongnya disana. setelahnya ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Ia mengehela napasnya lalu memejamkan mata sebentar. Haruskah ia membangunkan Baekhyun untuk berpindah tempat? Atau ia harus menggendong Baekhyun?

Tunggu—

GILA

YANG BENAR SAJA HARUS MENGGENDONG BAEKHYUN

GILA

KALIAN GILA

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun kembali, wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan dan terkesan... polos? Oh TIDAK! yang benar saja Baekhyun polos? Hah! Bahkan Chanyeol sering melihat ia bercanda dengan para member lain dengan menendang atau meremas bokong member lain. Intinya, Baekhyun itu mesum! Tapi... saat ini Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat polos dengan mata sipitnya yang terpejam lembut, air muka yang tenang walau terlihat kelelahan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang berada disamping tangan Baekhyun. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya sebentar lalu terkekeh kecil setelah melihat komik ditangannya.

"Doraemon? Yang benar saja dasar bocah cilik" gumamnya pada Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Ia membuka halaman pertama komik itu dan membacanya terus hingga selesai. Ketika selesai Chanyeol menutup komik itu dan meletakkan disamping lengan Baekhyun kembali. Ia takut ketika bangun Baekhyun akan curiga jika komiknya ditaruh ditempat yang berbeda dengan tempat semulanya. Chanyeol kembali terdiam dan memandangi wajah pulas Baekhyun. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian semalam, ketika ia tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra Baekhyun dan Sehun didepan jendela. Rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar ketika mengingat Sehun mengucapkan kata '_aku juga mau kok jika kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu_'. Lalu sekelibat bayangan Baekhyun yang menasihatinya muncul kembali. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu bangkit berdiri untuk segera meninggalkan dapur. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum benar benar menghilang dibalik tembok dapur.

..

..

Mentari pagi mulai menarik diri keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sinar sinar terang mulai berlomba menyusup melewati celah celah gorden jendela. Baekhyun yang tertidur di dapur merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya cahaya yang memantul mengenai dirinya. Ia bangun dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah sebelum tangannya mengucak kedua matanya agar mau terbuka. Ketika merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua, Baekhyun mulai meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menoleh kekanan dan kiri,

"yatuhan pegal sekali ugh pegal pegal pegal"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengucak matanya dan menguap lebar. Ketika memandang lurus kedepan ia membelalakan matanya saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada didapur. _Jadi semalam aku tertidur didapur? _ Batinnya. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat pegal dan tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, ia berjalan kearah ruang tempatnya tidur bersama Sehun. Berniat mengambil baju dan handuk untuk mandi, Baekhyun malah menemukan Sehun yang masih enak tertidur dibalik kantung tidur kepompongnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya melihat adik kecilnya yang lucu ketika tidur dibalik kantung tidur kepompong itu.

Sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya, lantas ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Setelahnya ia mengarahkan kamera pada Sehun dan memfotonya beberapa kali. Ia berniat mengirimkan 1 foto ke grup, 1 foto untuk Luhan dan 1 lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Beruntung saat ini Sehun masih tertidur pulas dan belum menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, ia segera meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

Wangi harumnya sabun menguar ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan sebuah handuk yang bertengger manis diatas kepalanya; menutupi kuping dan sebagian rambut belakangnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa –tempatnya tidur— untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak manis disana. setelah itu ia berjalan menuju halaman depan untuk menelpon seseorang.

Ketika ia berada dipintu keluar, ia melihat tetangga ceweknya yang sekaligus pembantu dirumah ini. "oh kau disini" katanya. Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tak menyenangkan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya. "cih, sombong sekali"

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"YAAAK! JANGAN BIARKA BOLA ITU MASUK KE GAWANG KITA SEHUN!"

"HYUUUUNG! INI SUSAH SEKALI TANGANKU TAK CUKUP UNTUK MEMUTAR SEMUA PEGANGANNYA"

"ribut sekali sih kalian. Santai"

"kau yang harusnya santai, Chanyeol. Sewot sekali"

"shh, terserah kau lah"

Baekhyun memberengut ketika Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo tak suka. Apa salahnya sih jika ia ribut dengan Sehun, toh ia ribut dengan Sehun menggunakan mulut nya sendiri bukan mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu kembali memainkan _foosball table _didepannya dengan memutar mutar pegangannya.

"omomg-omong, kalian tahu tidak?"

"tidak"

"..sialan"

"terimakasih"

Sehun memberengut lucu kearah Chanyeol, menghela napasnya sebentar lalu berhenti memutar mutar pegangan _foosball table_, "kurasa... si cewek tetangga yang jadi pembantu kita ini menyukai salah satu dari kita".

Dan semuanya diam membeku.

Terutama Chanyeol yang sejak tadi masih memutar mutar kecil pegangan _foosball_. Chanyeol berdeham kecil sebelum berkata "ya.. aku sudah menduganya".

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "kemarin sudah kukatakn bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Jongin. masa iya dia tetap menyukai ku yang jelas jelas menyimpang ini..." dan pada kalimat terakhir ia berucap lirih.

"tapi dia tidak menyukaimu, _Hyung_" ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang cepat sekali berubahnya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kejadian yang dilihatnya tentang... cewek pembantu dan... Chanyeol. ia menggelkengkan kepalanya pelan lalu melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Menulikan pendengarannya jika Sehun mengatakan bahwa gadis –sialan— itu menyukai Sehun atau bahkan lebih parahnya dirinya sendiri.

"dia... dia menyukai..." tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menunjuk kakak kakaknya.

"kau... bukan" tangannya menunjuk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja karena sibuk bermain ah atau mungkin sengaja menyibukkan dirinya agar terlihat tak peduli. Aku benar bukan?

"kau... bukan juga!" tangan Sehun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tahu bahwa bukan dia orang yang disukai langsung menyorakkan suara kemenangan sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Dan tiba saatnya Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan, kakinta sudah gemetar bahkan sedikit berkeringat dingin. Ia berdoa dalam hati jika Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang disukai tetangganya itu.

Ketika tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menunjuk kearah Chanyeol, "kau... ya... sayang sekali kau juga bukan orang yang disukainya", Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati dan mengeraskan rahangnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil mengulum senyum kecil dibalik kepalanya yang menunduk. Dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa bukan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi sasaran gadis. Tapi entah lah, bagaimana kedepannya, bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadap Chanyeol... Baekhyun pun tak tahu.

"jadi... siapa yang disukainya?"

"... rahasia"

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

YAAMPUN MAAF YA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN GAJE MAKIN PENDEK MAKIN KECEPETAN ALURNYA ;-(((

sebelomnya makasih buat yang masih setia ngereview ff ini moah moah buat kalian moah moah;*** maaf belom bisa ngebalesin reviewnya yaa. tapi tenang semua reviewnya udah gue baca kok hehehe.

GUE ABIS NONTON DE EFENJER LOH GAIS HEHEHE ((pamer)) ((tampar aja tampar)) ((bash aja bash)) duh gila anjay rame cem apaan tau pas beli tiket. nyampe eks eks wan jam 4 kebagian nonton jam 7 gila kebayang selama apa gue nunggu. mana dapet kursi paling depan lagi. acara ngambek kepada ortu bikos duduk didepan pun gagal karena dimarahin dan diancem gagal nonton hikz. syedih ;-((. dan lo harus tau betapa pegelnya gue ngedongkak cem paan tau natep layar, mana ibu ibu disebelah gue sama anaknya brisik lagi nyari tempat kosong dibelakang lah wong jelas jelas penuh piye to bu. begonya selama pelem ntu diputer gue ngunyah mulu, ya sedotan gue kunyah ((ga ditelen ko engga)), apasih pokonya yang adalah gue kunyah. begonya lagi pas disaat penonton lain ketawa bareng bareng dan gue malah diem, pas penonton diem gue baru ketawa sendiri. sarap emang. ggg

HASEMELEHKELEH

maklum kurang waras

BTW

BTW

PIBESDEY KAK ZITAO. SELAMA HARI BROJOL. SELAMAT HARI BURUNG. #HAPPYTAODAY MAKIN TUA CIE ++++++ YA WISHNYA APAJA BOLEH PEU LAH PAJAK ULTAH PULSA GOCAP GITU. ggg

yang hari ini utlah tanggal 2 mei yang kemaren diisukan out lalu sekarang statusnya lagi diujung tanduk. cie

cie

cye

cye

cie

CIe

Iec

najong banyak bacot ya gue, ksip. segitu dulu KEEP REVIEW YA


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

* * *

..

..

Chanyeol memandang lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan rekan rekan segrup nya yang berkicau ini itu satu sama lain. Sore ini mereka memiliki jadwal pemotretan untuk suatu majalah. Maka dari itu saat ini mereka tengah terdampar disebuah gedung didaerah sekitar rumah mendiang kakek Chanyeol. pikiran Chanyeol tengah menerawang pada kejadian tadi siang, ketika Sehun membicarakan si cewek pembantu yang sedang menyukai diantara mereka bersepuluh.

Ia mendesis kecewa ketika tak menemukan jawaban apapun. Ia sungguh-sungguh penasaran dengan seseorang yang disukai si cewek pembantu.

"YA KALIAN MASUK KERUANG _MAKE_ _UP_"

Teriakan manager menambah turun tingkat semangat Chanyeol. dengan berat ia melangkah kedalam ruangan lainnya disusul dengan rekan rekannya

..

..

"Baekhyun-ah kau tak ingin bercerita apa-apa lagi?" tanya Yixing sembari memainkan gitar kesayangannya dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tengah dirias menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "ada.. tapi nanti saja _ hyung_"

"baiklah" Yixing melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

Dari balik pintu ruang _make up_ Jongdae berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa empat buah cup kopi hangat yang harum ditangannya. Pria itu berseru ketika melihat Baekhyun yang ada diantara mereka -Minseok, Tao, dan Yiixng-. "wah Baekhyun kau disini?" tanya nya dengan raut wajah sumringah lalu membagikan kopi kopi itu kepada yang lain.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menerima cup kopi dari tangan Jongdae. Ia menyesapnya sebentar lalu meletakkkannya dimeja dihadapannya. "salah ya aku disini? Yasudah aku pergi saja" ucapnya jahil.

Jongdae tertawa disusul dengan yang lainnya. "aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Baek. Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan rumah baru kalian? Rumah mendiang kakek Chanyeol ya" Jongdae menaik turun kan alis nya jahil. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu memutar kursinya kearah Jongdae yang ada diseberang sana. "baik, kurasa." Lalu ia tertawa lagi " Kita mendapatka member baru".

Tao yang berada dipojok tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "kau gila?! Kita mendapatkan member baru pengganti Yifan ge dan Luhan ge?" tanya nya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil "maksudku dia itu pembantu. Kami sih biasa menyebutnya si cewek pembantu". "OH! Yang kau ceritakan tadi pagi ya?" tanya Minseok.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "tadi pagi? Kalian berdua saling menelpon tadi pagi? Ko aku tidak tahu".

"iya, tadi sehabis mandi aku menelpon Minseok _hyung _untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia"

"haha! Kau benar, Byun!"

"jadi kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Jahat sekali. Aku sedih huhuhu sedih sekali"

Dan semua tertawa mendengar penuturan berlebihan dari Yixing. bahkan Yixing pun juga ikut tertawa menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. "kau berlebihan, Xing" ucap Minseok.

"oya, si cewek pembantu itu cantik?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu memasang pose berpikir. "aku tak tahu, lagi pula jika dibandingkan denganku masih cantik aku. Hahahaha" guraunya. Tao memutar bola matanya mendengar gurauan Baekhyun yang sangat percaya diri itu.

Jongdae merangkul pundak Minseok yang berada disebelahnya. "ah aku ingin bertemu dengannya" katanya lalu mendapatkan sikutan keras didaerah perut kanannya. "jangan harap kau, Jongdae" mendapatkan kekasihnya yang cemburu –mungkin— Jongdae tertawa pelan lalu mengusak surai Minseok.

"huh aku mual aku mual" ucap Baekhyun sambil menirukan gerakan mual sambil cekikikan bersama Yixing.

..

* * *

..

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menyenandungkan bait bait lagu yang kemarin dinyanyikannya untuk suatu drama terbaru. Ia berniat menunggu giliran ditempat studio foto agar tidak usah jauh jauh berjalan. Sesekali ia menyapa staff staff yang melewatinya dengan ramah. Kadang kadang juga ia menggoda beberapa staff yang terlihat berduaan dan berpaspasan dengannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga lagu dari seniornya, _K. WILL__ – You Dont Know Love_ berbunyi indah dibalik saku celananya.

Ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menepikan diri sebentar untuk menerima panggilan.

_Baekboom hyung Calling._

"_hyung_?" gumamya.

"halo?"

"..."

"aku sehat Hyung tenang saja. jangan dengarkan rumor rumor recehan diluar sana. Mereka bilang aku sekarat aku jantungan aku kudisan atau apalah itu yang jelas saat ini aku sehat. Bahkan aku sedang menjalani pemotretan"

"..."

"iya kau tenang saja. sebelum ada konfirmasi dariku artinya aku masih sehat jasmani dan rohani"

"..."

"yatuhan. Kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. aku ini adikmu! Ah kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron ciuman ya?"

"..."

"sialan. Baiklah baiklah, lalu ada keperluan—"

"..."

"cewek pembantu?" gumamnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun bahkan kakaknya yang berada disebrang sana yang tengah menelponnya sekalipun.

Pandangan Baekhyun terpaku pada gadis berambut keriting yang berdiri didalam studio. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika ada sosok itu didalam sana. _Sejak kapan si cewek pembantu ada disana_ batinnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah sebelum menutup telpon sepihak dari kakanya.

"_hyung_ maaf, ku telpon lagi nanti"

Dan setelahnya ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat _si cewek pembantu _itu berada. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai, namun pemandangan didepannya terpaksa membuatnya berhenti dan melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Disana, ada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan menatap tajam kearahnya sebelum menatap kearah _si cewek pembantu_ dengan pandangan datar.

"k-kenapa—"

Dan omongannya terputus ketika Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari tangan gadis –sialan— itu dengan pelan sambil terus menatap kearah gadis itu dengan datar. _A-ah... aku tahu tatapan itu. Aku tahu maksudnya selama ini... haha bodoh _batinnya.

Berpura pura tegar. _Tapi Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar._

Berpura pura tak melihat. _tapi Baekhyun sudah melihatnya, bahkan Chanyeol sempat menatapnya._

Berpura pura sibuk. _NAH_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sibuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya –yang tadi sesudah menutuskan telpon sepihak dengan kakaknya— didalam kantung celana katun yang dipakainya. Membuka sebuah aplikasi dan berpura pura memainkannya dengan serius sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearah lain. Ia terus berjalan cepat tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan Sehun dan Jongin yang memanggilnya sekalipun.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi menjauh. Menjauh. Menjauh. Entah bagaimana dirinya harus menjauh dari lokasi itu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

..

..

"Baekhyun hilang?!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin tengah melapor pada Kyungsoo tentang hilangnya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sih tidak hilang, hanya saja agar lebih mendramatisir keadaan Sehun dengan mulutnya yang comel dan suka asal bunyi itu membuatnya menjadi terderngar berlebihan. Jongin yang disampingnya hanya memutar matanya jengah mendapati kelakuan temannya yang tidak bisa diubah. "ck. Tidak hilang, Baek _hyung_ hanya sedang menenangkan dirinya. Kau tahu? wajahnya tegang sekali dan menyiratkan sesuatu seperti... sakit hati? Atau mungkin sakit hati?" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, "kau bilang dia tegang? Sakit hati? Dia sedang menyukai seseorang memangnya?". Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Sehun. "menurutmu, Hun?" namun lagi lagi yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria pria tinggi didepannya pun memutuskan pergi dengan wajah sebalnya. Menghiraukan panggilan Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan disini hanya tersisa Sehun seorang. Hanya tersisa Sehun yang tengah menunduk menatap lantai polos dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. _Baekhyun hyung.. apakah.. apakah dia melihat apa yang kulihat juga... _batinnya. Tangan Sehun mengepal ketika mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Bukan dia saja yang melihat, Baekhyun dan Jongin pun melihatnya juga.

"aku harus mencari Baekhyun _hyung_" ucapnya lirih lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi untuk mencari Baekhyun.

..

* * *

_EXOND_

* * *

..

"_hyung kau melihatnya?"_

"_.. hah? Me-melihat apa?"_

"_chanyeol hyung... dan yeonhee"_

"_yeonhee?"_

" _cewek pembantu kita"_

"_ah.. tidak, memang kenapa dengan mereka? Ah Sehun, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada panggilan alam yang harus kupenuhi. Hahaha"_

Lagi lagi Sehun menghela napasnya gusar. Ia sudah berkali kali melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Menangis tapi tidak mengaku menangis. Sedih tapi mengaku sedang gembira. Patah hati mengaku sedang jatuh cinta. "cih dasar aktor gadungan"

Sehun bukan pria yang merasa dirinya tampan namun tidak pekaan. Eey Sehun bahkan memang sudah tampan.

**HE LL AW**

Siapa sih yang tidak mengakui Sehun tampan. Nenek nenek keriput saja mengakuinya.

Sebagai pria normal yang tampan –oke— Sehun mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama bukanlah kemauannya. Jika sudah takdir ya mau bagaimana lagi?. Apalagi jika orang itu sekeras dan secuek Chanyeol. Pria tinggi sok melucu yang anti dengan percintaan sama jenis.

HA

Dasar dungu.

Sehun juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang _hyung_nya –Chanyeol— rasakan. Perasaan milik Chanyeol sedang bercabang. Terbelah dua, cabang kiri untuk masa lalunya dan cabang kanan untuk masa depannya.

Dan siapa masa lalunya?

_**Kim Yejin**_?

Oke Kim Yejin memang mantannya tapi Sehun yakin bukan dia.

_**Nana**_?

Nana After School?

Yang benar saja Sehun tahu itu hanya rumor cepek yang dibuat penggemar yang menyukai mereka berdua. Dan Sehun tidak menyetujui jika Chanyeol bersama wanita itu.

_**Sandara Park?**_

APA LAGI.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa keras lalu batuk. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memiiki hubungan dengan Dara _noona_ yang jelas jelas memiliki marga yang sama dengannya.

_**Dasom?**_

HAHAHA. Oke. Mama Park mungkin menginginkan Dasom menjadi menantunya. TAPI ITU HANYA ANGAN ANGAN OKE INGAT. CAMKAN.

Lalu..

_**Ji Yeonhee**_

Si cewek tetangga sebelah yang menjadi pembantu? Mungkin. Ya... mungkin. Sehun tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan Chanyeol memiliki suatu hubungan masa lalu dengan cewek yang memiliki kadar kemerahan dipipinya yang menggelikan itu.

_**Baekhyun**_

HAHAHAHA. BAEKHYUN. LUCU SEKALI. Tapi dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan terpendam pada Chanyeol dengan dilihat dari caranya menatap, kelakuan, bahkan kejadian akhir akhir ini yang sering Sehun saksikan. Dan dia juga pernah melihat, AH BUKAN maksudnya mendengar Chanyeol memanggil manggil nama Baekhyun dengan lirih.

OKE.

Itu hanya sekedar pemikiran singkat Sehun dan tolong jangan diambil hati.

Sehun hanya ingin Baekhyun _hyung_ nya bahagia. Tidak merasa tertekan seperti saat ini. Kasian sekali kakak kesayangannya ini.

..

* * *

_EXOND_

* * *

..

_**RUMAH**_

"Jadi... mana cewek tetangga sebelah yang menjadi pembantu disini?" Jongin bertanya lalu menyesap minumannya dengan tenang.

"AH! Itu" dan semua serempak menoleh kearah dimana gadis pembantu itu berada.

"ah itu kau! Sini sini, duduk lah ditempatku, aku akan pindah kesebelahmu" Jongin bangkit untuk menggiring gadis pembantu itu ketempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo dan merubah posisi duduknya disebelah gadis itu. Didepannya ada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memasang wajah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menahan kesal.

Sebenarnya Jongin menyadari raut wajah kekasihnya yang berubah. Namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing dan memilih mendiamkan Kyungsoo dengan maksud menjahilinya juga, ia hanya ingin mengetahui tenang gadis yang bekerja disini dan disebut sebut sebagai si cewek pembantu oleh rekan rekannya. Dia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada sicewek pembantu itu dan beberapa kali mengajaknya bercanda. Sehun yang duduk didepan Kyungsoo memberi kode pada Jongin jika kekasihnya semakin cemberut dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. Baekhyun pun juga mulai melancarkan aksi jahilnya ketika Kyungsoo menahan napas kesal melihat bagaimana sicewek pembantu sangat senang ketika mengobrol dengan kekasihnya.

_Psst. Singgung soal member yang disukainya, Jongin. _bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Dan tentu saja Jongin langsung menanyakan hal itu pada gadis disampingnya. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya sangat mengejutkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dengan wajah cemberut sempurna. Membuat Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak. Sedangkan Yeonhee yang mencoba menahan tawanya untuk menjaga kesopanan

..

..

"nah.. jaga dirimu ya Jongin, kabari kami jika kau sudah sampai dibandara disana nanti. Kami menunggu panggilanmu. Jika kau pulang nanti bawakan oleh oleh Khas kampung halaman nenek mu yaa!" Baekhyun tertawa ketika menyadari ucapan yang dilontarkannya pada Jongin.

"haha. Kau tenang saja, _hyung_. Akan ku bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol _hyung_ ya. Wakilkan aku untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kyungsoo ku ya _hyung_!"

"pasti."

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada didepan rumah untuk mengantar Jongin yang akan pergi kekampung halaman neneknya. Sedikit berbincang dengan Jongin dan berbagi lelucon aneh membuat perasaanya sedikit membaik. Namun sayang sekali, Jongin yang kemarin baru saja sampai dirumah ini harus pergi kekampung halaman neneknya untuk menemui ibu dari neneknya yang sampai saat ini masih hidup walau sudah sangat tua.

Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar tawa khas yang dikeluarka Jongin. sangat lucu. Pikirnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memilih berbagi lelucon dengan Jongin untuk saat ini karena menurutnya suara tawa Jongin dapat membuat perasaanya yang sesak sedikit demi sedikit melonggar. Seperti saat ini, sebelum Jongin masuk kedalam van milik mereka, Baekhyun pasti akan berceloteh asal dan akan dibalas Jongin dengan lelucon tak masuk akal yang akan membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak.

"_hyung_, aku tahu kau sedang patah hati. Jujur saja pada..."

"pada siapa Jongin?"

Tiba tiba Jongin tersenyum miring yang samar samar dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"pada Chanyeol _hyung_ tentang perasaanmu itu"

"haha yang benar saja, untuk apa aku jujur padanya? Aku kan masih memainkan skenario menjadi kekasih Taeyeon _noona"_

"ya.. terserah padamu saja, jika kau suka padanya katakan. Jangan kau pendam terus nanti kau buang angin loh"

"YAK JONGIN!"

"hahaah oke aku pergi dulu baaai"

Dan setelahnya Jongin memasuki mobil van hitam milik mereka dan menutup pintunya pelan. Pria itu membuka kacanya sedikit dan melambaikan tangan nya dari celah yang dibuatnya sebelum mobil van mereka benar benar melaju meninggalkan rumah mendiang kakek Chanyeol dan tentu saja Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dihalaman rumah dengan tangan yang masih melabai kearah Jongin yang semakin menjauh

"_Haha. Akhirnya kau masuk kedalam jebakanku juga, Park. Kau boleh menyakitinya secara tidak sengaja. Tapi aku tidak akan diam jika kau terus menerus menyakitinya padahal kau sudah mengetahui apa isi hatinya walau dirimu sendiri masih ragu"_

Dan mobil yang ditumpangi Jongin pun semakin tidak terlihat dan menghilang diantara rumah rumah yang menghiasi jalanan

..

* * *

..

"oh jadi kau selama ini kau dan Taeyeon _noona _hanya membohongiku dengan berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk menutupi statusmu yang menyimpang itu? Wah bagus sekali aktingmu, Byun. Aku sangat **tercengang**"

"... C- Chan- Chanyeol?!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

SEMLEKOOOM

END CB STORY APDET UHUQ CYE CYE CYEEE

kan kan dibilangin maaf banget semuanya maaaaaaaf banget maaf beribu maaf ini ff makin gajelas max kan huhuhuhuhuhu TT.

maaf ya idenya lagi mentok bikos moongayoung yang makin nambah episodenya makin berulah mengacak acak ide yang udah dibangun tinggi tinggi dengan actingnya yang makin menjadi di episode yang mulai mendekati episode akhir ini huhu. tadinya udah jadi A eh pas liat jalan ceritanya + akting moongayoung jadi dirombak lagi dan jadinya B. begitu terus setiap chapter ah puzink pala berbi puzink puzink.

bat eksokey.

selama tidak ada adegan kissing scene ATAU BAHKAN BED SCENE ((yang ini gada lah gada)) imajinasi tidak akan pernah berhenti seperti saat kita dikejar anjing dan nyasar kejalan buntu e malah berenti kebingungan. /GAJE LAH GAJE

sama ini juga yang bikin gue sedih ;-( makin kesini review makin sedkit padahal visitors/? nya banyak loh tapi reviewnya seuprit doang bagaikan upil ;-( janji deh kalo dichap ini reviewnya diatas 15 atau pas 15 chap depan dipanjangin lah boleh request juga boleh silahkan mangga monggo.

oiya BTW

TELAT BANGET AING NGOMONGNA #HAPPYBAEKHYUNDAAY PIBESDEY KESAYANGAN AKOOOOOH MAKIN++++ YAA MAKIN SAYANG SAMA CHANYEOL JUGA UHUQ.

ke deh segitu dulu aja bacotnya. harap tinggalkan review yaaaa hehehehehehehehe.

((ps: yang mo nanya nanya bbm aja bbm sekalian nambah kontak ayolah inpit inpit 749E9A97 gadi inipt juga gapapa ko hehehehehe))


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

* * *

..

..

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun bingung. Tak biasanya ia bangun siang dan tidur menghadap sandaran sofa. Sehun tau Baekhyun akan selalu tidur memunggungi sandaran sofa atau dengan posisi telentang. Dan sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan saat ini mereka _free_ dan Sehun memiliki niatan untuk pergi keluar bersama Baekhyun. Namun melihat keadaan kakaknya yang sekarang, Sehun sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk bersantai dikamar mandi. Tadinya Sehun ingin pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum, namun melihat pergerakan dari balik selimut ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berniat menunggu sang kakak hingga benar benar terbangun.

Ketika kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka, sepasang bola matanya memerah dan kelopak matanya yang membengkak. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam tapi Sehun yakin pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. karena siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Baekhyun si peicicilan menangis seperti itu? Hanya Chanyeol!

"pagi Sehun" suar serak Baekhyun mengalihkan pemikirannya.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal sambbil sesekali mengucak matanya pelan. Ia menguap lebar sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan entah menuju kemana.

"Sehun kau mengikutiku ya?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"eh.. tidak sebenarnya aku juga ingin kesini untuk mengambil minum" balas Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil segelas air dan jeruk oranye yang segar dikulkas. Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku sebelum meminum air miliknya. Sehun juga mendudukan dirinya dibangku depan Baekhyun. Rasa hausnya hilang ketika melihat bercak air mata yang mengering disekitar pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"hyung, aku ingin bertanya boleh?" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memasukkan satu buah potongan jeruk manis kedalam mulurnya, "silahkan". "begini... kau... menangis ya? Apa karena... Chan hyung?"

UHUK

UHUK

Baekhyun tersedak jeruk yang dimakannya.

"yaampun hyung hati hati!" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan gelas air milik Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu diisi olehnya.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun cukup tenang dan terbebas dari batuk akibat tersedak, Sehun kembali ketempatnya dan duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. "jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

Cih. Pura pura bodoh.

Dasar gadungan.

"hyung ayolah"

"oke oke.."

Meski agak ragu untuk menceritakan pada Sehun karena baginya ia bercerita secara frontal pada Sehun hanya baru sekarang. Pertama kalinya.

"uhm.. sejujurnya.. oke sebelumnya kau bisa katakan aku gila. Sarap. Stres. Nekat. Silahkan"

"aku tak ingin melakukannya kok"

"trims. Jadi begini... sejujurnya aku memang memiliki rasa kepadanya, hanya saja... kau tahu. ah bagaimana ya, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, dan kelakuannya yang seperti itu pula pada kita yang mempunyai takdir miring.. niatku jadi ciut. Aku... hanya ingin dia tahu lalu aku akan menjauh. Ya menjauh... entahlah yang jelas aku tidak akan kuasa jika terus menerus berada didekatnya.

Jika bisa, mungkin aku akan melakukan lawsuit. Dan setelahnya aku akan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi"

"KAU GILA HYUNG?! Kau tidak boleh melakukan lawsuit! Dasar pecundang. Ini hanya masalah kecil, kan sudah kukatakan aku bisa menjagamu dari sibajingan Park itu. Kau tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan, hyung. Cukup aku kehilangan Luhan hyung walau sekarang masih dapat berhubungan sih tapi tetap saja! aku tak mau kehilanganmu, hyung!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sedikit membentaknya. Yang diucapkan Sehun benar. Dia adalah pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan. Dasar anak bawang. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya dilapisan bumi hingga bagian intinya. Kalau bisa hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi didunia ini. Sebenarnya ia menghindar bukan semata mata karena ingin lari dari kenyataan, namun ia sadar batin dan fisiknya tidak akan sehat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya kedepan. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol mengetahui fakta bahwa sahabatnya, dia menyimpang dan parahnya lagi menyukai Chanyeol sendiri.

Dan kejadian semalam menjadi langkah pembuka Baekhyun untuk cepat cepat menghilang dari dunia ini.

"maaf Sehun, tapi aku benar benarakan melakukan itu... kau tahu—"

"tidak! lebih baik kau hiatus dari pada mengajukan lawsuit! kau mau dikatakan gila karena mengajukan alasan aneh pada agensi sinting kita. Belum lagi penggemar fanatik kita dan kau satu satunya member dengan penggemar terbanyak! Setelah berpura pura melakukan kencan dipagi buta dengan si nenek sialan Kim itu kau masih mau menyakiti hati mereka bahkan hingga mereka melakukan penyayatan ditangan mereka yang tidak tahu apa apa itu?!"

Baekhyun tertawa samar melihat Sehun yang dengan ngototnya memarahinya. "kau lucu ya" kemudian Baekhyun menepuk tangan Sehun yang berada dimeja.

Sehun hanya memelototkan matanya heran. Lucu sekali. "hyung aku tahu kepribadianmu ganda. Tapi ini aneh, aku sedang berbicara serius kau juga harus menjawabnya dengan serius bukan dengan lelucon basi mu" ucapnya kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah tersenyum lalu menopang dagunya, "aku juga serius Sehun". "jadi.. k-kau serius melakukan itu?" sekali lagi Sehun tambah membesarkan matanya. Dan setelahnya ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja dengan keras. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tersenyum menghela napasnya berat. Ia bangun lalu melirik jam yang menempel didinding.

"tapi kau tenang saja. aku akan memikirkan persoalan hiatus itu juga" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

"_oh lucu sekali, kau membuka aib mu lagi ya? Wah selamat. Aku mendengarnya"_

"chan- chanyeol...?"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Sialan aku tidak bisa tidur"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sejak ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun semalam dan senyum miring menjijikan dari Jongin pikirannya tak pernah fokus. Ia butuh tidur sekarang dan saat ini sudah siang sekali. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Mata sialannya terbuka dan menatap kosong kesekelilingnya. Pikirannya berjalan kemana mana. Dan sialnya lagi, kepalanya berdenyut pusing sekarang.

"neraka" ucapnya.

Chanyeol bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca kamarmandi. Matanya berkantung kecil dan ia butuh mengkompres matanya yang seperti kantong kresek ini. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya sangat berminyak. _Menjijikan_ batin Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyalahkan keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya, setelahnya ia mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta lalu menggosoknya digiginya yang putih. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian dulu ketika dia dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama, saling berpelukan ketika grup mereka memenangkan nominasi dan mendapatkan tropi di acara musik mingguan, melontarkan lelucon yang membuat seluruh orang jengah dan tertawa, menangis ketika merindukan keluarga dan pada kejadian semalam. Sungguh ini sangat diluar pemikirannya. Ia mengira Baekhyun hanya menyukai dirinya sebatas sahabat sama seperti dirinya pada Baekhyun. Namun setelah mendengar pengakuan tak sengaja dari Baekhyun ia mengubur dalam dalam pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun.

Ia juga memikirkan persahabatan mereka yang dimulai sejak pertama kali bertemu didalam grup ini. Selama dua tahun mereka bersama, melalui banyaknya rintangan, melalui para member yang mulai merasakan asmara dengan satu sama lain, melalui rumor rumor murahan hingga kenyataan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kakak kelas mereka di grup sebelah. Karena kejadian jam dua malam itu, Chanyeol mengira bahwa hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun yang memilik orientasi normal didalam grup. Namun kenyataanya sangat salah. Hanya dia yang normal. Dan Baekhyun membohonginya. Semuanya terbongkar tadi malam. Dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dilautan dan berteriak sekeras kerasnya yang ia bisa.

"haha bodoh sekali kau Park" chanyeol menertawakan dirinya. Dia memuntahkan busa akibat pasta gigi yang dipakainya. Kemudian berkumur kumur dengan air lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Hari ini si cewek pembantu tidak masuk karena ada urusan dengan temannya. Tapi Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan itu toh besok ia bisa menambah kerja si cewek pembantu itu.

Santai saja _man_.

_well, _Chanyeol memang dekat dengan sigadis pembantu itu. Jangan salah paham. ChANYEOL hanya dekat dengannya sebagai pembantu dan majikan saja. selebihnya kita tidak tahu apa. Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia berniat untuk membuat roti dengan _nutella_. Sesampainya didapur, sayup sayup ia mendengar suara dari dua orang yang tengah mengobrol disana. ia berjalan mengendap dan menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya dibalik tembok.

"_trims. Jadi begini... sejujurnya aku memang memiliki rasa kepadanya, hanya saja... kau tahu. ah bagaimana ya, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, dan kelakuannya yang seperti itu pula pada kita yang mempunyai takdir miring.. niatku jadi ciut. Aku... hanya ingin dia tahu lalu aku akan menjauh. Ya menjauh... entahlah yang jelas aku tidak akan kuasa jika terus menerus berada didekatnya._

_Jika bisa, mungkin aku akan melakukan lawsuit. Dan setelahnya aku akan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi"_

Itu suara Baekhyun. Dan jika disana ada dua orang, jadi satunya lagi pasti Sehun. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo yang sedang pergi untuk beradu _acting_ di dramanya yang baru. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Jujur saja ia muak. Bahkan mual. Jika boleh ia ingin sekali memuntahkan makanan yang kemarin siang ia makan. Dan karena ucapan Baekhyun tadi, napsu makannya menjadi hilang. Semuanya hambar dan bergantikan dengan rasa mual yang mengelilingi perutnya.

"_tapi kau tenang saja. aku akan memikirkan persoalan hiatus itu juga"_

Chanyeol mendengar decitan kursi dan suara derap kaki pelan yang mulai mendekati pintu ruangan ini. Dengan segera ia memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya. Tangannya yang panjang dilipat didepan dadanya. "oh lucu sekali, kau membuka aib mu lagi ya? Wah selamat. Aku mendengarnya" ucap Chanyeol.

Dan yang berdiri didepannya berhenti dengan keadaan tegang dan mulut menganga ketika melihat Chanyeol. sedangkan yang masih duduk dimeja makan hanya terdiam dengan raut muka terkejut.

"chan- chanyeol...?"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan sambil mengerling menyeramkan kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia berdecak sebal melihat Baekhyun yang gemetar didepannya. Keringat dingin tipis mulai membanjiri wajah mungil sahabatnya.

Tunggu.

Sahabat?

Masikah pantas mereka dipanggil sahabat?

Ah masa bodo. Chanyeol tidak memperudlikan itu. Saat ini Chanyeol hanya butuh untuk melapiaskan amarahnya pada dua orang dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya bukan dua, hanya satu dann tepatnya yang berada didepan Chanyeol persis.

"aktingmu bagus sekali ya. Aku sangat terkesan. Benarkan Sehun? Si bajingan mungil ini sangat pintar berakting hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan palsu darinya. Dan mungkin rasa ketakutannya yang sekarang juga termasuk dalam skenarionya? Oh aku terkejut sekali"

Baekhyun masih diam dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"cih diam saja? mana kata katamu selanjutnya eh? Aktingmu sudah selesai? Atau sedang iklan? _Buffering_? KAU MENJIJIKAN BYUN! Hah dasar menjijikan"

Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika kata menjijikan mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol. seumur umur ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menerima kata laknat tersebut. Pertama ketika ia baru debut sebagai artis dan kata itu diucapkan oleh orang yang membenci dirinya. Dan sekarang, kata itu diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. orang yang disukainya.

"men.. m- menjijikan.. katamu?" ucap Baekhyun tergagap.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar Baekhyun yang tergagap gagap dihadapannya. "konyol. Kau tidak usah pura pura tergagap deh, pembual kecil. Ya kau memang menjijikan, menjijikan sekali karena kau menyukai diriku padahal kau sudah tahu jelas bahwa aku geli dengan hal yang berbau menyimpang. Dan— Oh! Diam ditempatmu tuan Oh."

Sehun mendesis sebal sambil meninju kursi yang didudukinya. Ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Chanyeol yang benar benar keterlaluan. Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang tersinggung, tapi dirinya juga!

"sampai dimana aku tadi.." Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekat Baekhyun. Namun pria kecil didepannya malah berjalan mundur kebelakang dengan keadaan bergetar sempurna. Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat untuk mencengkram kuat rahang bawah Baekhyun hingga sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Chan.. l-lepas.. perih"

"perih katamu?! HAH BEDEBAH. AKU YANG LEBIH MENANGGUNG KEPERIHAN BYUN! SUDAH DIBODOHI SELAMA DUATAHUN DAN DUATAHUN ITU WAKTU YANG BERMAKNA BAGIKU. AKU MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAHABAT BAIKKU NAMUN APA?! SAMBIL MENYELAM MINUM AIR HAH? DASAR PEMBUAL." Chanyeol berteriak emosi didepan wajah Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menyalang marah kearah Baekhyun sebelum mengarah kearah Sehun yang bangkit untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun diam diam tersenyum perih mendengar kenyataan bahwa ia hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Chanyeol. bertepuk sebelah tangan sakit ya?

"DIAM KAU OH BEDEBAH. JANGAN SENTUH PEMBUAL KECIL INI KARENA DIA TAWANANKU. Dan kau pembual, hey kau menangis? Cih jangan sok lemah dihadapanku. Kau ingin cari untung dengan menangis dihadapanku dan kau pikir aku akan langsung jatuh kepadamu dan langsung menjadikanmu kekasihku? Cih gila. Tidak mungkin"

Emosi yang Baekhyun tahan sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditampung lagi. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutup matanya untuk meredam emosinya. Bahkan ia sampai mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga kuku kukunya memutih.

"JANGAN MEMEJAMKAN MATAMU BODOH"

Dan usaha Baekhyun pun gagal. Emosinya terlanjur meledak mungkin jika digambarkan dengan gunung, saat ini lava dari lubang kawahnya tengah menyembur tinggi keatas saking emosinya.

"stop Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau emosi sudah melingkupi dirinya.

"ya kau benar aku menjijikan. Aku bedebah, bajingan, kotoran, tak pantas hidup, terserah apa katamu. Sejujurnya aku memang menyukaimu, ah bukan.. sepertinya aku memang mencintaimu sejak dua tahun lalu."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun itu sangat menjijikan dan tak pantas untuk didengarnya. Ia mual sekarang.

"aku tahu kau mual mendengar ucapan sampahku. Tapi kumohon, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sekali saja dan setelahnya aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan termasuk menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, maaf karena sudah membohongimu selama duatahun. Kau sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Kau juga orang yang kucintai. Maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu. sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Park." Baekhyun menarik napasnya sebentar. Mencoba menahan airmatanya untuk turun. "ak-aku berjanji akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu setelah ini. Aku Byun Baekhyun bersumpah akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, Park Chanyeol untuk selamanya. Terimakasih Chan. Terimakasih atas persahabatan kita selama duatahun ini. Hehe aku bahagia sekali, meski hanya menjadi sahabatmu saja aku sudah bahagia kok"

Tes

Setetas air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik napas mencoba menahan lelehan airmata yang terus menurun dari matanya. Cengkraman pada rahang bawah Baekhyun pun mengendur seiring banyaknya airmata yang berlomba lomba untuk keluar dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Setelah cengkraman itu terlepas sempurna, Baekhyun berjalan lemah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terdiam. Mata Chanyeol masih menyalang marah, kepalanya menunduk untuk meredam amarah yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sedetik kemudian sebuah bahu tegap menyenggol bahunya dengan keras.

"ku harap kau menyesal, Park Chanyeol"

Ucap Sehun, si pelaku penyenggol bahunya.

Sepeninggalan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendongkak dengan mata menyalang marah yang semakin menjadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan mengarahkannya pada tembok disebelahnya. Ia memukulnya dengan keras dan tangan besarnya lecet karena pukulannya.

Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan marah saat ini. Napasnya tersengal naik turun dan keringat keluar dari dahi dan lehernya.

"AKU MEMBENCI MU BYUN!"

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

HAIIIIII

ALURNYA KECEPETAN YAAAAA?

iya kecepetan banget ;((((( tambah gaje lagi yakan yakan ;(((

yaudah maap ya kawandh

maaf baru bisa bikin segini panjangnya ;(((( yang belom puas yang masih mikir ini kependekan maaf banget hasilnya selalu mengecewakan. emang mampunya bikin segini gimana dong... maaf ya besok diusahain lebih panjang lagi. tapi ayolah tambah reviewnya jangan cuma 'lanjut thor' 'cepet apdet ya' sesekali make kritik dan saran gitu disini menungu untuk diberikan kritik dan juga saran. yang kemaren juga belom banyak yang review jadi ya gitu belom bisa manjangin ff nya maaf ya;( janji deh di chap depan panjang. tapi review juga dipanjangin ya review lebih dari 15 dipanjangin deh masih kaya kemaren kan syaratnya hwehehehe.

btw

gakerasa ya udah setaun aja kris gabareng sama exo. exo w/out kris,luhna,tao tuh berasa makan nasi gamake lauk, minum gamake gelas, jalan gamake kaki, ngeliat gamake mata, dll lah intinya mah galengkap ya;( sedih banget.

yaudah deh segitu dulu aja review yaaaaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

* * *

..

..

"_Hyung,_ bisa kau jemput aku sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"..."

"Aku tidak gila. Cepatlah _hyung_ jemput aku"

"..."

"Yasudah, kalau menurutmu ibu akan curiga tentang kepulanganku. Aku menginap di apartementmu saja deh. Aku janji sesampainya disana aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"..."

"Siap. Kutunggu satu jam lagi."

"..."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia melirik kearah koper berukuran sedang yang tidaak berisi dengan tatapan sayu. Matanya sesekali masih mengeluarkan air mata walau sudah berusaha ditahannya. Rahang bawahnya pun masih merah dan masih terasa perih dan pegal diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun tahu dia salah. Salah sekali. Apalagi jika Chanyeol mengetahui semua isi hatinya. Dan sekarang semua itu terjadi. Percuma saja jika dia ingin meminta maaf, toh kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali untuk dimaafkan oleh Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau membuka kartu. Tapi apa daya, Chanyeol sudah mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi. Dan setelah kejadian dimalam Jongin pergi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa bersabar dan menguatkan hatinya untuk saat ini. Mungkin saja ia sudah siap untuk dicerca dan di caci maki lagi oleh Chanyeol seperti tadi. Mungkin..

Hah

Dasar Lemah.

_Byun Baekhyun kau kuat_ batinnya.

..

..

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Sehun meneriaki nama Baekhyun ketika melihat koper milik kakaknya sudah terisi setengah oleh baju. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan beberapa baju lagi kedalam koper miliknya. "_Hyung_, kau serius... atau.. hanya berpura-pura?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memasukkan baju bajunya. Ia mendiamkan pertanyaan Sehun sebentar menunggu baju terakhirnya selesa diletakkan dikoper. "Aku tak tahu, Hun." Dia mendesah pelan, "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Mungkin aku akan mengikuti usulmu untuk hiatus sementara. Atau... _yeah_ kau tahu? mengajukan pengunduran diri pada manajemen? Haha mungkin saja."

"Kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya... mungkin... ah.. hanya.. lari dari kenyataan?"

Sehun benar benar tak habis pikir pada Baekhyun. Lari dari kenyataan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dipilih olehnya. Apa lagi untuk masalah seperti ini. Gila.

"Kau tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan! Kau harus melaluinya, _hyung_! Lari dari kenyataan bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk keadan seperti ini!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Pasrah dibawah ocehan sampah busuk Chanyeol? HAH. Kau mau aku mati dengan tumpukan sampah diotak, hati dan pundakku?! KAU PIKIR AKU KUAT MENAHAN ITU SEMUA?! Jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu, Sehun. Pikirkan aku juga. Kau mungkin hanya diberi tatapan tajam dan omongan pedas. Aku? Semua isi dari kebun binatang, sampah sampah, kata kata yang tidak diperbolehkan ada pun ditumpahkan padaku!

Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya, Hun. Oke, kau memang ditinggal oleh pacar cantikmu ke kampung halaman dan meninggalkan grup ini. Tapi aku. Aku dicaci maki, Hun. Aku dikata katai. Aku tak sepertimu yang ditinggal namun masih berhubungan sangat hangat. Aku dibuang dan ditinggalkan lalu di kata katai. Kau tak tahu rasanya, Hun.

Kau tak tahu."

Sehun bungkam.

Memang ucapan yang Baekhyun lontarkan sebagian besarnya memang kenyataan. Ia memang hanya ditiinggal karena Luhan mengundurkan diri namun mereka masih berhubungan hangat layaknyna sepasang kekasih biasa. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia dicaci maki lalu dibuang begitu saja. Baekhyun memang benar. Sehun tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa menjadi Baekhyun saat ini.

Sehun melihat lelehan airmata yang mengalir dari mata milik Baekhyun. Tadi karena Chanyeol, dan sekarang karena Sehun. Nanti karena siapa?

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat kakak kesayangannya –setelah Luhan tentunya— menangis. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya seorang adik kandung yang menyayangi kakak kandungnya. Mereka memang tidak sedarah, tidak mempunyai hubungan keluarga apapun. Mereka hanya sebatas teman yang menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara. Tapi walau begitu, Sehun merasa sangat sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis. Memang tidak sesakit seperti melihat kekasih China nya menangis sih, tapi tetap saja sakit. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah kakaknya juga.

"Aku memang tak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, _hyung._ Tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatimu. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku salah. Salah sekali. Kesalahan pada diriku semakin menambah jika membuat dirimu menangis. _Hyung, _sudah... jangan menangis lagi... aku.. aku jadi tak enak hati.."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dalam tangisnya. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sehun. Dielusnya punggung tegap Sehun pelan, "Terimakasih, Hun. Kau tidak salah kok. Hehe." Dia melepaskan pelukannya pelan lalu menatap kopernya yang sudah terisi pakaian pakaiannya.

"Kau.. akan kembali kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia berjongkok sebentar untuk menutup kopernya. "Aku berjanji akan kembali." Ucapnya. "Kapan?" tanya Sehun. Dan Baekhyun pun membuang napasnya berat, "Aku.. tidak tahu."

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"SIALAN."

Chanyeol membanting gelas minumnya keras dimeja. Ia sungguh marah pada dirinya. Pada Baekhyuun. Pada Sehun. Dan pada semua orang didunia ini. Termasuk pada benda benda mati yang tak tahu apa apa.

"Menjijikan."

Chanyeol mendesis jijik mengingat pengakuan Baekhyun pada dirinya. Demi tuhan, selama perjalanan hidupnya tidak ada yang lebih menjijikan selain pengakuan dari _mantan sahabatnya_ tadi. Ia benar benar mual hingga harus bolak balik mengisi gelasnya dengan air.

"Bagaimana bisa bajingan kecil itu berani mengakui perasaanya padaku. Menjijikan. Dasar sampah." makinya.

Chanyeol terus melontarkan makian makian pada Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyunnya tidak ada disisinya saat ini. Jika dilihat lihat, Chanyeol benar benar menyesal pada Baekhyun. Bukan hanya menyesal, benci? Sebal? Geli? Semua menjadi satu. Setelah dua tahun menjalin persahabatan, seharusnya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam. Tapi apa yang diapatnya? Dia malah terlihat bodoh karena tidak tahu topeng yang dikenakan Baekhyun selama dua tahun. Dan lagi ia pun tidak sadar dengan perilaku Baekhyun padanya. Meski tidak terang terangan sih. Dan setelah dipikir pikir lagi Chanyeol baru sadar jika Baekhyun menyukainy.

Sakit sekali rasanya ketika sahabatmu mengkhianatimu.

"Cih sahabat, aku bahkan tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai sahabat." racaunya.

Chanyeol tidak mabuk. Ia hanya meminum air mineral dari kulkas. Ia hanya terlalu pusing memikirkan permasalahannya dengan Baekhyun yang tadi terjadi.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, bodoh. Jangan asal sebut."

Oke.

Chanyeol tidak memikirkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan sahabat Baekhyun.

"Eh.. Chan- Chanyeol?"

Suara itu!

Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan sialnya kenapa ia mendongkak sangat cepat ketika mendengar suara bajingan kecil itu.

"Maaf untuk sekali lagi.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pad—"

"Cepat aku tak punya waktu banyak. Kuhitung sampai lima."

"T-tapi.."

"Satu."

"Chanyeol..."

"Dua."

"Oke. Aku hanya ingin bilang –"

"Tiga."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "jika itu mau mu. Baiklah, persahabatan kita.."

"Empat."

"berakhir sampai disini, Park Chanyeol. terimakasih atas waktunya."

"Lima."

"Aku pergi."

Lalu dia pergi.

Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mematung dimeja makan dengan tatapan yang tidak diartikan

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"_Hyung... _hati hati ya. Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan selaaaalu menghubungimu. Dan aku akan mengabari _manager hyung_ nanti." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mendudukannya dibangku disamping kemudi. "Terimakasih, Hun. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain" balasnya lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Sehun memundurkan dirinya selangkah dan memandangi mobil milik Baekboom yang siap untuk melaju. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis meski hatinya berat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpisah sementara dengan kakaknya. Namun demi kebaikkan Baekhyun itu tak masalah. Selama kakaknya berada ditempat yang aman dia akan selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Hun. Kami berangkat. Tenang saja aku akan menjaga kakak kesayangan keduamu ini. Jika dia brisik akan ku kembalikan padamu lagi nanti. Haha." Ucap Baekboom.

Sehun tertawa mendengar lelucon receh yang dilontarkan kakak kandung Baekhyun, dan tawanya semakin menjadi ketika Baekhyun berteriak nyaring disamping kakaknya karena tidak terima. "Nah, dia sudah mulai berisik. Mau kau ambil lagi tidak?" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dan Sehun semakin tertawa saat Baekhyun merengek manja pada Baekboom, "_hyung.._kau mau anakmu menjadi _down_ mentalnya?".

"Sudah sudah, ah aku lelah tertawa. Kalian berangkatlah, _Hyung_. Ini sudah mulai siang, selamat jalan!"

"baiklah, kami berangkat dulu, Hun. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dari balik kaca. Ia melihat senyum lebar Baekhyun yang samar samar dari balik kaca juga. Dan ia melihat gerakan mulut Baekhyun seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya benar benar melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mendiang kakek Chanyeol.

"_jaga dia untukku?_"

..

..

"Dari mana kau?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dihadapannya ada Chanyeol yang melipat tangannya didada dengan dagu terangkat. _Menjijikan _batin Sehun. Gaya angkuh Chanyeol bagaikan angin kecil yang menerpa batang pohon jati yang kokoh.

Tidak mempan.

Dan tidak ada apa apanya.

Sehun membalas tatapan menantang Chanyeol yang dilayangkan padanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan dagunya diangkat sedikit seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu." Balasnya. Tatapan Sehun yang datar dan dingin memancarkan kekesalan amat mendalam pada Chanyeol. Seolah olah ia siap untuk membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Bukan urusanku? Haha memang bukan. Aku tahu, kau pasti habis mengantar kepergian si bajingan menjijikan itu kan? Cih. Untuk apa kau antar dia. Tidak ada kerjaan ya?"

Sehun memutar matanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak mabuk. Tapi kelakuannya mencerminkan dirinya seperti sedang mabuk berat. "Kau mabuk? Mabuk air mineral?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menyindir.

"Sialan aku tidak mabuk air mineral, setan!" balas Chanyeol.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak suka, "Lalu?"

"Kau menantangku anak kecil?" ejek Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa mengejek lalu dengan tiba tiba melayangkan satu pukulan kearah rahang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba hanya dapat mengaduh sambil memegang rahangnya yang perih akibat pukulan Sehun. "Kau. Yang. Bajingan." Ucap Sehun lalu melayangkan pukulan keras lagi kearah wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan memegangi wajahnya yang terkena pukulan keras dari Sehun. Ia mendesis perih ketika mendapatkan memar diwajahnya. "Dan kau yang harusnya mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu. Bukan Baekhyun, dasar bedebah." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan lalu memukul bagian hidung Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang dengan lubang hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. "Kau... sialan!" Chanyeol bangkit dan menendang perut Sehun keras lalu melayangkan pukulan yang sangat keras kearah Sehun.

DUG

Dan Sehun pun jatuh kebelakang.

Bukannya Sehun lemah. Hanya saja pukulan yang Chanyeol berikan mengarah di perut dan bibirnya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan terasa seperti ada yang menekan kedalam. Ujun bibirnya pun pecah dan berdarah.

DUG

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkena tendangan dari Chanyeol dibagian kaki.

"SIALAN. JANGAN PUKUL KAKI KU BEDEBAH! KAU TIDAK TAHU KAKIKU SANGAT BERHARGA!"

BUG

BUG

BUG

Sehun bangkit dan langsung memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan membabi buta.

"KAU MEMANG SIALAN."

BUG

"KAU JUGA SIALAN, OH!"

BUG

"FAK."

BUG

BUG

"HAH, kau jatuh? Kaki lemah mu tidak kuat menopang tubuhmu akibat tendangangku ya? Lemah."

BUG

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan berpacaran dengan anak ingusan sepertimu. Lalu, cih bahkan aku tak sudi mengucapkan namanya. Si bajingan kecil itu pun mau mau saja berteman denganmu. Otak mereka pasti mengalami kerusa—"

BUG

"Jaga ucapanmu, bajingan."

BUG

"Kau tidak berhak mengatai kekasihku dan kakakku."

_Jaga dia untukku_

Ketika tangannya siap untuk melayangkan pukulan lagi kepada Chanyeol, ucapan Baekhyun tadi terngiang kembali dipikirannya. Tangannya yang semula mengepal kuat perlahan melemah meski masih terangkat didepan wajah Chanyeol yang babak belur.

"Kau kenapa lemah? Tidak jadi memukul ku? Kau takut? Atau kau memang lemah?"

BUG

"jaga ucapanmu bedebah"

BUG

"Itu untuk kakiku"

BUG

"Itu untuk kekasihku"

BUG

"Dan itu untuk Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan terseok meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk dengan keadaan babak belur dilantai.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Sialan ini perih sekali ugh."

Sehun menekan nekan pelan luka luka diwajahnya dengan es yang dilapisi kain. Sesekali ia mengaduh perih saat ia tidak sengaja menekan terlalu dalam lukanya. Belum lagi kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal dan nyeri. Dia benar benar mengutuk Chanyeol akan hal ini. Apalagi kakinya sangat berharga baginya. Jika kakinya mengalami cidera siapa yang akan menari nanti. Dia tak mau hanya duduk terdiam dipinggir panggung dengan kursi yang didudukinya dan kaki yang terbalut perban.

Itu tidak akan seru.

"Aku benar benar membenci Chanyeol _hyung_ setelah ini." Ucapnya.

Sehun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menyala disampingnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang kosong, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera disana

_Z. Tao_

Melihat nama Zitao disana ia langsung mengangkat telponnya. Sebagai member yang menjalani hubungan _Long Distance Relationship _tentu saja mereka dekat. Belum lagi hobi mereka yang memiliki kesamaan. Dan tentu saja mereka juga akan saling curhat mengenai perasaan mereka jika tengah merindukan kekasihnya yang berada disana.

"halo?"

"..."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"..."

"Baiklah – Baiklah.. kau boleh kesini. Ingat. Penyamaran penuh, jangan ceroboh, jangan lupa ingatan."

"..."

"Hahaha, tentu saja kau bercanda. Oke kutunggu kedatanganmu"

Sehun mematikan telponnya dan mendesah pelan. "jika Zitao sudah mengetahui kabarmu saat ini_.._ yang lain juga akan segera tahu, _hyung_.."

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

HAIIIII

APDET NIH CIYEEEEH

maaf ya belom bisa nepatin janji mau dibuat panjang ff nya. ini masih pendek banget ya kemaren juga ada yang review katanya pendek banget ;-( iya emang ini ff pendek banget.

tapi tapi

seneng deh reviewnya di chap kemaren duakali lipat dari biasanya wkwkwk seneng banget. isi review kebanyakan ya ngomentarin ttg konfliknya CB didapur sampe ada yang mewek katanya wkwk jan nangis kakak adek jan nangis gue ada disini uwoo. gg

nah ada yang bilang "disini kesannya kaya Chanyeol yang berkuasa" sebenernya gaada yang saling menguasai disini, cuma... gimana ya, diff ini sama di film exo next doornya kan sifat Chanyeol memang dibuat seperti itu. dia tidak bermaksud berkuasa hanya saja suasana hatinya lagi kalut karena kematian kakeknya. gitu.

lagi lagi pada minta hunbaek ya, wkwkwk iyadeh dibuat hunbaek.. tapi dibagian apa ya yang enak di kasih adegan hunbaeknya, kasih saran dong kawan kawan. oiya sama ada yang bilang juga "kayanya judul ffnya gacocok exo next door cb deh" nah kalo gini coba saranin tittle yang cocok apa ya, ntar gue pilih beberapa dari saran kalian lalu gue suruh kalian pilih, nah vote terbanyak bakal dipake buat tittle. sama satu lagi nih pada minta chanyeol nyesel kan? tenang! chanyeol bakal nyesel kok wkwkwk kayanya yaaa

BIG THANKS BANGET BUAT KAK _**AZIZOZO **_333 baik banget udah ngingetin kesalahan penulisan huruf kapital dan kawan kawannya. sayang deh sini peluk dulu {}{}{}{}

hehehehe

makasih juga buat kalian yang mau ngereview ff ini keep review yaaaa{}{}


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

* * *

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

* * *

_Tap tap_

**BRAKK**

"BAJINGAN!"

**BUK**

"TAK TAHU DIRI!"

**BUK**

"A-ahh.."

"SIALAN KAU PARK!"

"ZI TAO HENTIKAAN!"

Tao menghentikan pukulan yang diarahkannya kemuka Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras seiring kepalan tangannya yang mengendur. Dilayangkannya tatapan sinis kearah Chanyeol yang babak belur. "Kali ini kau aman, tuan Park yang sok benar." Ucapnya.

Sehun yang dibelakangnya menarik Tao sambil tertawa sinis kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya meringis menahan sakit dibagian wajahnya yang terkena pukul lagi. Dia melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada Sehun dan Tao sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Dan Chanyeolpun kembali sendiri.

..

..

"Sialan. Kau harusnya tidak menghentikanku! Kan sudah kukatakan aku akan membunuhnya." Rutuk Tao.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya, "_Well_, jika itu terjadi.. kau mau masuk kedalam jeruji besi selama bertahun tahun karena membunuhya?" tanya Sehun. Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendengus sebal, "Aku tak mau. Dan tidak akan mau. Toh aku masih sayang dengan hidupku" cetuknya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dia meraih handuk yang direndam air es didalam mangkuk untuk mengompres luka lebam diwajahnya.

"Kau mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, Zi.."

"Tidaak, kata Yifan _ge_ jika kau terluka aku harus mengobatimu. Dan karena aku sudah berjanji padaya maka aku harus menepati janjiku."

"Oke, _by the way_... kau memberitahu Yifan _ge _soal itu?"

"Yap—"

"OH YATUHAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU JANGAN MEMBERITAHU SOAL INI DULU BODOH. KEKASIHKU PASTI AKAN LANGSUNG MENGETAHUINYA!"

Zitao mengerjap polos. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka melihat kelakuan bar bar Sehun yang sangat jarang terlihat. Sehun yang ini sangat ribut dan panik; mencari cari letak ponselnya. Padahal sudah jelas ponsel Sehu berada ditangannya sendiri.

"Hey bodoh. Ponselmu ada ditanganmu." Ucap Tao. Sedangkan Sehun hanya meringis hambar lalu membuka kunci layar ponselnya. "Tuh kan. 4 _miss call_ dari Lulu." gerutunya.

Hey lihat! Ada musang bermuka datar sedang bersedih.

Lucu sekali.

"Yang sabar ya Sehun, uhm.. kalau boleh tahu kamar mandi dimana ya? Aku ada panggilan alam."

"Lurus lalu belok kanan."

"Sip"

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"_Hyung_ sakit sekali."

"Keluarkan saja sayang."

"H-huh?"

"Ku bilang keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku akan menerimanya."

"M-maksudnya..?"

"ck. Keluarkan saja, Baek"

"Hhhhhhhhhaahhh"

"K-kau mendesah?"

"Bodoh. Aku menghela napas."

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh."

"Kau ambigu."

"Apanya yang ambigu sih?" Baekboom memutar matanya malas. Ia menyerngit bingung kearah adik semata wayangnya. "Ya pokonya kau itu ambigu. Menyuruhku mengeluarkan semuanya. Kau kira aku apa?" gerutu adiknya. Butuh beberapa detik Baekboom terdiam untuk mencerna kata kata yang dilontarkan adiknya. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak sampai batuk. "Oh jadi kau berpikiran mesum ya?" godanya.

"AKU TIDAK MESUM."

"Kalau tidak mesum kenapa berpikiran seperti itu huh? Maksud kakak tercinta mu ini kan baik."

Baekhyun memutar matana jengah.

" Ingin membantu adiknya mengurangi beban dihati. Yang ku maksud mengeluarka semuanya itu kau bisa bercerita kepadaku apa saja. semuanya beban yang ada dihatimu boleh kau curahkan padaku. Siapa tahu kan kakakmu ini bisa membantu." Baekboom tertawa kecil lalu mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya lembut. "Aku ini kakakmu. Jangan sungkan untuk bercerita, Baekhyun." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan airmatanya mendengar ucapan bijak yang jarang sekali di ucapkan Baekboom. Dia sangat tersentuh akan hal itu. Tapi saat ini keadaanya masih sangat kalut dan dia merasa belum bersemangat untuk memeluk kakaknya dan melantunkan candaan tidak jelas kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum samar dan menunduk lesu sambil membuang napasnya berat.

"Kau butuh tidru, Baek" mendengar suara kakaknya Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap lesu kearah Baekboom. "Kau butuh tidur, Baekhyun." Ucap kakaknya lagi. Baekboom menarik tubuh pendek Baekhyun dan menuntunnya kekamar kosong yang bersebelahan dengan kamar milknya. "Nah. Karena kau harus tidur, aku akan keluar. Selamat—"

"_Hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"A-anu.. e-eung... b-bisakah kau duduk disini sebentar?"

"Untuk?"

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan... tentang isi hatiku."

_Well _sepertinya Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

..

..

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini si cewek pembantu mulai bekerja kembali. Seperti biasa dia akan membersihkan ruang tamu dulu sebagai pembukan. Ketika ia memasuka ruang tamu, disana sudah ada Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol dan Jangan lupakan Jongin dan Tao yang duduk bersempit-sempitan disofa untuk satu orang.

"Waw, cewek pujaan mu yang kurang ajar datang juga nih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandangnya sinis.

Pada awalnya dia sempat merona karena mendengar kata yang mungkin saja bermaksud pujian kepada dirinya. Namun semua berganti ketika kata kurang ajar datang. Dia kebingungan dan merasa sangat tersinggung akan hal itu. "Maaf.. ada apa ya? Kenapa aku dibilang kurang ajar?" ucapnya.

"Jangan pura pura gak tau deh."

"H-ha?"

"Oke, intinya.. kau ini siapanya Chanyeol?"

_To the point. _Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan pembicaraan pada intinya agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele.

Sebenarnya saat ini mereka berlima sedang membahas kepergian Baekhyun tapi berhubung si cewek pembantu ini sudah datang, jadi sekalian saja. Toh kepergian Baekhyun juga ada hubungannya dengan cewek yang menurut Kyungsoo kurang ajar ini.

Perkumpulan mereka berawal sejak Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya yang hanya dua jam dan dia dikagetkan dengan keadaan wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada diruang makan. Apalagi dengan adanya Tao disana. Lalu ketika matahari mulai menyembul keluar datanglah Jongin yang ketika memasuki pintu langsung terkejut mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo. Dan _yah_ akhirnya merekapun berkumpul disini.

"Aku b-bukan siapa siapa Chanyeol.." ucap cewek itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa cewek pembantu itu tengah menahan gugup yang amat sangat karena dipandangi 5 pria dengan tatapan tajam. Apalagi tatapan yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo dan Tao padanya. Cewek itu membuang napasnya sebentar, "Demi tuhan. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Chanyeol dan aku hanya—"

"Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. _Well_ mungkin kau melupakan hal itu Ji Yeon Hee. Tapi aku tidak. Aku ini Chan si penyuka boneka beruang cokelat. Si cowok pipi tembam yang tinggi dengan telinga gajah yang menenangkanmu ketika kau menangis. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa dengan cewek ini."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua mata membulat terkejut dan tertuju padanya. Termasuk cewek pembantu itu juga. "K-kau Chan?" tanya cewek itu. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Maaf, tapi itu kenyataan" balas Chanyeol.

"Oke cukup, lalu Sehun. Bagaimana kejadian kau bisa mendapatkan lebam seperti ini? Tolong ceritakan dari awal hingga akhir secara lengkap."

"Kyung, plis.. ini bukan pelajaran sastra."

"Maaf. Oke lanjutkan"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Ia menarik napasnya sebentar lalu mulai bercerita. "Awal dari semua kejadian ini ketika kita pindah kerumah ini. Di hari sebelum sebelumnya aku tidak merasa sesuatu ada yang aneh atau mengganjal, tapi semenjak kepindahan kita semua kejanggalan itu muncul. Sejak dulu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat karena mereka bersahabat, dan digrup hanya mereka yang tidak uhm.. maaf ini kasar, menyimpang. Apalagi ketika muncul berita Baekhyun berkencan dengan Taeyeon _noona_ dipagi buta. Awalnya aku percaya saja, tapi ketika aku mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan seseorang ditelpon, aku mulai tidak percaya."

"Menelpon?"

"Diam dulu Chanyeol bodoh. Oh kau, duduk lah ditempat kosong, atau ambilah kursi untuk duduk." Si cewek pembantu itu menuruti ucapan Tao dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka tak sengaja ketika kita sudah ada dirumah ini. Dia menelpoon saat larut malam, dihalaman belakang. Disana Baekhyun menangis tersedu dan kelihatan sangat terpukul sambil menyebut kata '_dia_' entah untuk siapa. Lalu terbongkarlah bahwa Taeyeon _noona_ adalah saudara Baekhyun.

Mereka bukan saudara sedarah, tapi mereka masih ada ikatan saudara. Lalu kecurigaanku semakin membesar ketika hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai menjauh satu sama lain. Aku juga sering menangkap basah Baekhyun melamun dengan wajah tak bersemangatnya. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa ditunjukkan. Dari situ aku mulai curiga jika Baekhyun punya sesuatu hal yan tersembunyi kepada Chanyeol. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemui Baekhyun sedang duduk dilantai menghadap jendela didapur menghadap langit. Dia bercerita padaku yang sudah mengantuk. Dia bercerita tentang bintang yang dimilikinya selalu saja redup. Entahlah, tapi kupikir itu Chanyeol."

"Jangan kurang ajar. Panggil aku _hyung_, bodoh."

"Diam."

"Maaf, Kyung."

"Aku lanjut ya. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir bahwa itu Chanyeol? karena dia yang terlihat murung dan dingin sejak setahun lalu. Semenjak kematian kakeknya. Maaf, bukan bermaksud mengungkit aku hanya bercerita. Terkadang ketika tidur aku mendengar Baekhyun mengigaukan nama seseorang. Entah siapa karena itu tidak jelas, tapi kurasa dia menyebut namamu, karena nama belakangmu itu '_yeol'_. Lalu ketika kita ada pemotretan, aku melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam bergetar memandangi Chanyeol dengan cewek ini. Lalu setelahnya dia berjalan ketaman sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin. Ketika aku terbangun lebih pagi –walau sudah siang juga—, aku menemukan Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Kalian tahu kan kebiasaan bangun pagi yang dimiliki Baekhyun, nah dari situ aku mulai curiga kenapa dia bangun siang sepertiku. Lalu ketika dia terbangun aku melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ketika aku mengikutinya hingga kedapur, aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi lalu dia pun menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan dia sempat bilang bahwa kemungkinan dia akan memilih untuk keluar meninggalkan kita. Lalu ketika Baekhyun ingin kembali untuk mandi tiba tiba saja _BOOOM _Chanyeol muncul dan memaki maki Baekhyun didepanku. Aku yang sudah sangat marah ingin sekali menghajar Baekhyun namun bajingan tak tahu diri ini mencegahku untuk diam ditempat, dan jika aku mendekat ia akan tambah menyiksa Baekhyun."

"Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun menangis sambil menelpon kakaknya untuk..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ah bukan! Untuk memberi kabar maksudku." _Bodoh Sehun kau bodoh kau hampir saja membocorkan rahasia. _Batin Sehun.

"Oh, lanjutkan."

"Lalu ketika aku mendekatinya, dia sudah mengemas barang barangnya didalam koper. Dia mengomeliku karena mencegahku pergi, dia bilang aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Benar sih aku memang tidak tahu. lalu setelah aku mengikhlaskannya pergi, bukan bermaksud dia mati ya, maaf Kyungsoo _hyung_ tutup mulut protesmu itu. Setelah aku mengikhlaskannya dia pun pergi. Ketika aku kembali kedalam rumah dan menemukan Chanyeol menatapku sinis dan sesekali mencemooh Baekhyun, langsung saja kuhajar dia sampai babak belur. Kami pun akhirnya berkelahi. Aku membela Baekhyun, Luhan dan diriku sendiri sedangkan dia membela dirinya sendiri yang kurang ajar." Kata Sehun. Pria itu menarik napas lalu membuangnya sebentar setelah bercerita panjang lebar didepan kakak kakaknya dan didepan pembantunya juga. Dia butuh minum namun keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuknya mengambil segelas air didapur.

Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesal pada Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita itu. Pandangannya yang tadi terarah pada Sehun kini beralih kearah Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya malas. "Sekarang giliranmu bercerita."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu alasan mengapa aku babak belur, tentu saja ini karena Sehun dan beberapa pukulan kecil dari Tao. tapi itu tak apa, aku bisa menerimanya. Dan omong-omong soal kebencianku pada Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku tidak benci padanya. Hanya saja, _yeah_ kalian tahu kan aku pembenci orang homo? Bukan, bukan benci.. hanya jijik. Ya jijik."

"Kurang ajar."

"Kyungsoo tutup mulut mu sebentar, aku sedang bercerita. Oke lanjut, bagaiamana bisa dia menyukaiku ugh mengelikan bahkan dia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa aku jijik dengan hubungan seperti itu. Dan lagi dia membohongiku selama dua tahun, puncak kebohongannya ketika dia bilang bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Taeyeon _noona_. Omong kosong tikus kecil. Seharusnya aku tidak termakan olehnya. Dan ketika dia sok memberi wejangan padaku paska kematian mendiang kakekku, aku juga mulai mereasa tidak cocok lagi dengannya. Tidak cocok dalam berteman maksudku. Dan jika dibandingkan mana yang lebih baik antara sampah itu dengan cewek ini aku lebih memilih cewek ini. Dia jelas sahabat masa kecilku, dan dia perempuan. Bukan laki laki dengan laki laki. Menjijikan."

"Bajingan kau, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tertawa sinis mendengar suara geraman tertahan didalam ucapan Kyungsoo padanya. "Kau marah padaku? Kau punya hak? Tidak. jangan sok ngatur deh."

"BANGSAT"

"KAU GILA HAH LEBIH MEMILIH ORANG SINTING ITU KETIMBANG BAEKHYUN" Emosi Kyungsoo sudah sangat tersulut melihat kelakuan kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Dia sangat marah pada Chanyeol karena Baekhyun dan karena persoalan hubungan menyimpang juga. _Think again. _Ini takdir, takdir yang tidak bisa diubah. Jika sudah ditakdirkan menyimpang kita bisa apa? Melawan? Tidak. HAH. Dasar Chanyeol bajingan.

"KAU TIDAK BERPERASAAN DASAR MANUSIA SILUMAN. MUSNAH KAU. DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI—"

"Uhm... maaf tapi aku tidak sinting, Kyungsoo..."

"DIAM KAU CEWEK KURANG AJAR. KALIAN BERDUA MEMBUAT ORANG YANG SIALNYA SAHABATKU PATAH HATI. KAU. CHANYEOL. PARK. CHANYEOL. DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI SEHARUSNYA KAU MALU!"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membabi buta marahnya hingga hampir saja memukul Chanyeol, Jongin berusaha untuk menahannya. "Kyungsoo sudah hentikan." Namun sepertinya percuma. Kyungsoo masih saja berkoar koar marah dihadapan Chanyeol. Karena menurutnya tak ada cara lain, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan. Meninggalkan Sehun, Tao, cewek pembantu dan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Terlebih Chanyeol yang masih kaget mendengar sumpah serapah yang diucapkan Kyungsoo padanya.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Baekhyun, ada tamu spesial untukmu."

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya heran mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Dia menghentikan permainan pada pianonya dan beralih menatap kearah pintu penghubung ruang tamu _apartement_ dan ruang kecil yang dibuat kakaknya untuk menampun piano.

Disana, tepat di pintu penghubung, seorang wanita setinggi Baekhyun berdiri dengan celana jeans selutut dan sweater oranye kalem yang membalut tubuhya, rambutnya yang pendek dan berponi miring diletakkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis diatas sana.

"_N-noona_.."

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

apdet lagi gaiiiiis.

hehehehehehehehehe. maaf telat sedikit ya baru selesai ukk soalnya hehehe. kemaren ada yang nanya direview "author masih sekolah apa udah kerja" saya teh kelahiran tahun 2000, masih kelas 8 smp dibandung :3 masih cimidh kan ya. nah berhubung masih sekolah jadi megang laptop cuma boleh kamis-minggu doang, dan jadinya ya nulis ff cuma punya waktu seharian doang. tapi emang biasanya gitu sih nulis 4-6 jam selesai langsung post, kayak chapter ini wkwk baru buat tadi sore. makanya kecepetan ya jadi gaje deh;-(.

ohiya sebegai ganti ff yang kurang panjang kemarin, chap depan janji Insyaallah fastupdate deh mumpung dah selsai ukk hwhwhw :3

**TOLONG DIBACA BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MERASA!**

satu lagi, buat review dari guest terakhir yang mereview dichapter dua. mohon maaf kalau ff ini tidak seperti yang kamu inginkan. di summary, di awal cerita dan di judulnya pun sdh tertera bahwa ff ini boylove dan pairingnya Chanbaek. jika kamu ingin ff ini pairingnya Chanyeol dan Gayoung saya harus merombak ulang isi cerita dan kesannya akan terlihat seperti EXO NEXTDOOR versi tulisan. dan berhubung saya adalah fujoshi, saya tidak bisa membuat ff itu. dan kamu pasti tahu, ff ChanyeolxGayoung pasti sudah banyak tersebar di kalangan pecinta ff straight di wordpress. mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan karena ff ini pairngnya Chanbaek yang kata kamu sudah sangat mainstream. dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika kamu atau diantara kalian semua yang tidak suka dengan cerita ini silahkan mengklik ikon x berwarna merah dan jangan datang lagi untuk membaca cerita ini. itu lebih baik daripada saya harus mendapatkan komen yang tidak menyenangkan tentang otp saya, CHANBAEK. saya juga menyukai Chanyeolxgayoung karena mereka lucu, namun hanya sekedar suka bukan termasuk otp saya. dan saya menghormati kamu yang menyukai chanyeolxgayoung/baekhyunxtaeyeon dll.

terimakasih.

maaf bagi teman teman yang tidak suka dengan ff ini karena pairingnya Chanbaek bisa tolong memili close tab karena Chanbaek memang sudah mainstream dibanding ChanyeolxGayoung. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya bagi kamu , Guest terakhir yang sudah meninggalkan review tanpa log in di chapter 2 kemarin. terimakasih karena sudah meninggalkan review dan mohon maaf.

saya bukan berniat untuk menghentikan ff ini, bukan. ff ini akan tetap lanjut dan saya tetap membutuhkan kritik dan saran. saya juga bukan bermaksud pundung, atau mengadu kepada kalian semua. saya hanya mengklarifikasi saja agar semua kembali lurus seperti semula.

bagi yang tidak menyukai ff ini tolong tinggalkan saja jangan dibaca lagi:-)


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

* * *

..

..

_prev chap; _

Disana, tepat di pintu penghubung, seorang wanita setinggi Baekhyun berdiri dengan celana jeans selutut dan sweater oranye kalem yang membalut tubuhya, rambutnya yang pendek dan berponi miring diletakkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis diatas sana.

"_N-noona_.."

..

..

"BAEKHYUNEE!"

" Oh yatuhan, aku hampir gila mendengar laporan dari Luhan tentang kepergian mu!"

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar suara teriakan nyaring dari kakak _mantan_ sahabatnya; Chanyeol. Dia sungguh tidak percaya akan kedatangan Yoora keapartement kakaknya dan apalagi fakta jika Luhan sudah mengetahui hal tentang kepergiannya. Pasti hal ini sudah tersebar dikalangan penggemar dan member-member lain. Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanya bagaimana nasib dirinya kedepan dan tentu saja juga tentang kedatangan kakak Chanyeol yang sangat mendadak ini. "_N-noona_... Yura _Noona_..." ucapnya tergagap.

"Baek? Kau oke?" Yoora bertanya khawatir. Wanita berwajah mirip Chanyeol yang mengenakan setelan pembawa berita di tv memajukkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi untuk bermain piano.

"Sayang sekali, sekarat."

Yoora hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggerakkan tangannnya kearah surai kecokelatan Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengelusnya lalu menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Kau sekarat? Tubuh mu atau hatimu?". Baekhyun mendengus sebentar lalu balas menatap Yoora dengan melas, "Keduanya, tapi hatiku lebih" Dan lagi lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan perlakuan mengagetkan dari kakak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dipeluk.

Rasanya sama seperti ketika dirinya tengah dipeluk Chanyeol.

Eh. Chanyeol lagi.

"Maafkan kelakuan brengsek adik raksasaku ya, Baek. Kau tahu? Chanyeol hanya belum tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya.. labil? Ya Chanyeol itu seperti Sehun, labil tingkat tinggi," Yoora melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa sambil menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Mungkin saja dia malu padamu Baek, makanya dia berperilaku seperti itu. Dan kau masa lupa sih, Chanyeol itu punya gengsi tingkat tinggi. Bahkan melebihi gengsinya cewek pms. Haha oke kau tidak pernah merasakan pms kan, Baek?"

"_Noona!_"

"Haha oke maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda." Yoora bangkit lalu mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan agar dia bisa duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Dia menekan beberapa tuts asal yang tidak dikenalnya. Asal kalian tahu, Yoora tidak seperti Chanyeol yang benar benar suka dengan musik. Yoora bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak tuts Do pada piano besar ini. Dia kan pembawa berita, mana mungkin tahu. "Ada hal yang harus kau tahu, Baek. Ini tentang Chanyeol." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa?"

Yoora menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai kayu yang melapisi ruangan kecil in. "Chanyeol dan cewek yang bekerja di rumah mendiang kakek kami itu, sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka dulu sering sekali bermain bersama, hingga tiga tahun lamanya kami berada dirumah itu kami pun pindah. Pindah kerumah yang saat ini kami tempati tentunya. Dulu aku sempat mengira Chanyeol dan anak itu saling menyukai, namun aku melihat sorot mata Chanyeol kearah cewek itu berbeda jauh dengan dugaanku. Menurut penglihatan mata anak kecil ku, Chanyeol hanya menatap sayang kepada cewek itu sebatas adik, tidak lebih. Dan si cewek itu atau ya sebut saja Yeonhee, dia sepertinya punya rasa terpendam pada Chanyeol. Tunggu! Itu hanya cinta monyet ya, kau harus ingat."

"Lalu setelah kami pindah, dan kami beranjak dewasa. Aku melihat ada yang aneh dari Chanyeol. dan orang tua kami pun menyadarinya. Apa yang aneh? Ini mungkin berbanding jauh sekali dengan apa yang sering dikatakan olehnya, Chanyeol itu.. menyimpang. Sama seperti kau dan teman temanmu. Eh maaf. Aku tidak sedang mencemoohmu atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu saja. Orang tua kami hanya bisa pasrah, entahlah mereka seperti terima terima saja kalau anaknya menyimpang. Awalnya aku tidak terima kalau dia menyimpang, aku bahkan selalu mencekokinya dengan cerita cerita tentang teman teman perempuanku yang populer agar dia kembali normal. Dan Chanyeol heran dengan apa yang kulakukan. Lalu entah kenapa, Chanyeol yang waktu itu masih menjadi _trainee_ baru di agensi kalian menjadi sangat nakal dan sering pergi ke kelab malam. Dan aku menduga jika Chanyeol membaca surat keterangan dokter yang menyatakan bahwa dia menyimpang. Uhm, kami memang sempat membawanya ke psikolog."

"Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, dia membaca surat itu yang ditemukannya dimeja nakas dikamar orang tua kami. Dia sangat marah dan berubah menjadi liar, bahkan dia pernah meniduri beberapa gadis dan tidak pulang kerumah selama dua hari. Dan ketika dia bertemu denganmu semuanya berubah, Baek."

"B-berubah?"

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu. Entahlah, tapi kukira dia memang sudah berubah, dia menjadi lebih kalem dan kembali tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Dan sejak itupun aku mengubah pandanganku tentan status adik ku yang menyimpang. Kupikir itu tidak masalah selama dia bersama dirimu. Namun sayang sekali kalian hanya sebatas sahabat saja, dan apalagi ketika kematian kakek kami. Chanyeol berubah menjadi seperti dulu lagi, dingin dan kejam? Bedanya hanya dia tidak bermain dengan wanita wanita menjijikan diluar sana. Kau juga harus tahu, Baek. Chanyeol punya ketertarikan padamu, hanya saja dia gengsi. Kita tunggu saja. dia pasti menyesal beberapa hari lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya gusar. Jari jari tangannya saling bertautan dan terasa sedikit lembab sehabis mendengarkan cerita Yoora. "Katamu... Chanyeol menyimpang, lalu mengapa dia bermain di kelab malam hingga meniduri pelacur harga kaki lima itu?"

"Hahaha, kau benar. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mengembalikan jati dirinya yang normal. Tapi tetap saja, jika garis takdirnya menyimpang mau bagaimana lagi. Toh sampai saat ini pun dia masih sama."

..

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

..

"Minggir murahan."

"H-hey! Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Kenapa? Masalah?"

"Ish, dasar pendek!"

"YAAK! AKU TIDAK PENDEK, DASAR MURAHAN."

"Kalau tidak pendek apa? Cebol? Ah kurang tinggi kau ya?"

"Sialan. Kau. Mau. Mati. Cepat. Ya."

"Kyungsoo! Jangan bertengkar dengan cewek itu. Abaikan saja, lebih baik kau menemaniku jalan jalan."

Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka. Matanya melirik ganas kearah cewek pembantu yang menurutnya _murahan_ itu lalu menggeram pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemani Sehun jalan jalan. Dasar jalang, awas saja lain kali akan ku bunuh kau. Pikirnya.

"Kau emosi ya? Sabar. Tidak ada gunanya kau emosi pada cewek sepertinya itu. Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, setuju?"

"Dasar musang tak tahu diri, sopan santunmu kau buang kemana huh? _Well_, tawaranmu boleh juga. Kita mulai dari mana?"

..

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

..

"_Hyung_, terimakasih kau mau menampungku untuk beberapa hari haha, aku pergi dulu. Hotel yang kau pesan atas namaku sudah menunggu sejak tadi, jangan sungkan untuk merindukanku yaaa!" Baekboom tertawa keras mendengar godaan menggelikan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Dia mengusak rambut adiknya pelan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya erat.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pelukan secara tiba tiba hanya bisa terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan yang diberikan kakaknya. "Jaga dirimu baik baik ya, pendek. Walau hotel itu tidak jauh jauh sekali dari apartemenku tapi tetap saja kau kan belum mandiri." Baekhyun mencebik sebal mendengar ledekan bail dari kakaknya. Dia melepas pelukan dan menendang tulang kering kaki kanan Baekboom keras.

"Rasakan."

"Yaa! Ini sakit bodoh! AWW kau ini AW tidak sayang pada kakakmu ya, DUH." Baekboom membungkuk dan memijat bagian yang ditendang Baekhyun. "Kau jahat padaku, Byun."

"Ah sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jangan ber akting seolah olah aku telah mempatahkan kakimu, aku hanya menendangnya. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, Baay"

..

"Selamat Sore, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Kamar atas nama Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar.. Byun Baekhyun ya... Kamar nomor 257 lantai 7, dan ini kuncinya. Terimakasih, semoga anda menikmati istirahat anda."

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menarik koper berukuran sedang miliknya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak topi hitam dan masker putih yang dikenakannya untuk penyamaran. Dia memandang kunci kamar hotelnya yang berbentung kartu persegi panjang. Angka 257 yang tertera dikartu itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu hal. Tapi.. entahlah dia tidak bisa mengigatnya.

Ketiga angka itu seolah olah familiar diotaknya. 257. Didalam riwayat hidupnya pun dia tidak mempunya hubungan dengan ketiga angka itu. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sangat familiar dengan 257?

_De javu?_

Ah, mungkin itu karena dia kelelahan atau kurang tidur. Ya.. mungkin saja.

CKLEK

Tak terasa Baekhyun pun sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Dia pun segera memasuki kamar dan merebahkan diri dikasur putih yang disediakan. "Waw... sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur dikasur seperti ini."

"Hahaha benar, kan dirumah kakek Chanyeol aku tidur di sofa."

Lalu dia terdiam. Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ketika kepalanya dipenuhi tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Baekhyun lupakan dia lupakaan."

_Chanyeol itu menyimpang._

_Chanyeol itu punya gengsi yang tinggi._

_Tunggu saja dia pasti akan sadar, Baek._

"YATUHAAN! Kenapa cowok itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Bedebah"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat kuat. Dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Dia terus mengulangi kegiatan itu hingga dering telpon miliknya berbunyi keras.

_Sehun Calling—_

"Oh hai jelek?"

"Ya! Aku tidak jelek! Aku manis asal kau tahu, Baek!"

"Loh.. Kyungsoo?"

"Iya ini aku. Mau apa kau?"

"Eh... aku minta maaf heheh tidak bermaksud, maksudku—"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Maksudmu pergi diam diam dan hanya Sehun yang tahu itu apa? Kejam sekali kau kejam."

".."

"Kau tidak tahu ya, seluruh member mencarimu. Minus si bajingan itu."

".."

"Halo Baek? Kau disana?"

_Minus si Bajingan itu._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika bayang bayang Chanyeol kembali muncul di pikirannya. Dia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baek.. kau oke?"

OH IYA KYUNGSOO.

Baekhyun pun buru buru menegakkan badannya ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar diponselnya. "Aku oke, tenang saja."

"Kau tidak oke dan aku tahu itu. Jangan berbohong padaku Baek atau kau akan menyesal!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menatapnya sebentar. Kyungsoo memang terkenal galak. Tapi entahlah, Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sedikit aneh saat ini. "Kyung, kau sehat?"

"SEHAT! KAU KIRA AKU APA HAH?! GILA?! Seharusnya kau yang kutanya sehat atau tidaknya bukan aku!" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo seperti itu maka sudah dapat dipastikan dirinya 100% sehat.

"Kenapa kau ketawa, brengsek?"

"Tidak.. hanya lucu saja, haha."

"Sialan, omong omong.. dimana kau sekarang?"

"Hotel pesanan kakak ku. Yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung agensi. Kamar nomor 257 jika kau ingin berkunjung dan membawakanku makanan."

"Tidak terimakasih. Repot repot sekali aku harus membawakanmu makanan."

Dan diseberang sana Baekhyun mendengar gerutuan Sehun tentang baterai ponselnya yang akan habis dan tarif telepon yang mahal. Tak mau membuat kesengsaraan Sehun semakin bertambah, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan. "Kyung, sudah dulu ya. Aku ingin mandi. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"YAAA! JANGAN MATIKAN DULU!"

Namun sayang sekali, Baekhyun telah memutuskan sambungan.

Dan Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jeritan frustasi Kyungsoo ketika ia memutuskan sambungannya.

"Lucu sekali, aku jadi kangen."

"Hahaha."

..

..

"KAU SIH! AH SEBAL! AKU BENCI PADAMU OH!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah..."

"KARENA MU BAEKHYUN JADI MEMUTUSKAN SAMBUNGAN!"

"Bukan karenaku.. itukan kemauannya dia untuk memutuskan sambungan. Dia kan bilang jika dia ingin mandi."

"ITU JUGA SALAHMU AAAH AKU MEMBENCIMU"

Kyungsoo memberikan cubitan cubitan kecil yang menyakitkan ditangan Sehun sambil menginjak injak kakinya. "Rasakan bodoh rasakan. Makanya kau jangan seenaknya berbicara jika aku sedang bertelpon ria dengan Baekhyun. Rasakan ini Oh rasakan!" ucapnya sambil terus mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Yaa! Kyungsoo berhenti AWWW! S-sakit tahu! Malu dilihat AWW pengunjung lainnya!"

"Masa bodo. Rasakan rasakan rasakannnnn!"

"Kyung!"

"Tidak sopan sekali. Ku tambah ya. Nih rasakan rasakann."

Melihat keributan yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sangat terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan pengunjung lainnya mungkin meja mereka akan segera didatangi oleh manajer kafe karena keributan yang mereka buat. Rintihan kesakitan Sehun dan geraman sebal Kyungsoo yang tedengar sangat jelas oleh para pengunjung lain. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin tahu jika keduanya adalah member dari Grup terkenal yang baru saja melangsungkan _comeback_ berusaha mengambil foto apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dan beruntunglah kalian sang manajer kafe tidak jadi mendekat karena seorang pria jangkung terlebih dahulu duduk disana dan menghentikan kebisingan yang dibuat keduanya. "Ya! Berisik sekali."

"Loh... Chanyeol?!"

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

YAAMPUN MAAF BANGET BARU APDET SAYA KENA SERANGAN KEHABISAN IDE HUHUUHHUHU

MAAFBANGET YAA ;-(((( padahal kemaren janjinya mau apdet cepet+lebih panjang. apaan ya saya mah omdo, bukannya malah tambah bagus malah tambah jelek kanya huhuhu mana pendek lagi, terus apdetnya lama. yakin deh kalian semua lupa alur nya huhu. maaf ya saya aja juga sampe lupa alur ceritanya. kan sudah dibilang saya ini author abal abal.

niatnya beberapa minggu lalu mau apdet gitu cuma lagi sibuk sibuk banget ((sok sibuk. gg)) sibuk latihan padus wkwk buat lomba dan alhamudlillah juara satu sekota bandung yeaay ((pamer woo pamerr)) /kemudian dibash/. terus sibuk sama les ini itu padahal udah kenaikan kelas ini huhu. oiya 2/3 chap lagi ini ff mau end wkwkwk pendek bat ya ffnya wkwkwkwk.

yasudah mohon maaf kepada semuanya ya hanya bisa apdet segini doang ;-(((

keep review yaaaaaa!

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA YAA ((termasuk gue wkwkwkwk. ggg))


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

* * *

"Sudah selesai berisik nya?"

"Eh?... iya sudah.."

"Bagus."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tadi membuat keributan pun sekarang diam dengan kepala menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada didepan mereka menatap lurus keduanya tanpa minat. Hingga akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan yang tadinya sempat terhenti.

"Kalian tumben aneh." Ucapnya.

"Kau yang aneh." Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap Chanyeol. Dia menghela napas sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Chanyeol, kau tahu kenapa kami, maksudku aku memintamu untuk pergi kesini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau cobalah untuk berbaikan dengannya."

"Ha?"

"Ku bilang kau berbaikanlah dengannya, Chanyeol. Kumohon—"

"_Permisi.. hehe aku penggemar kalian, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan kalian?_"

Ketiganya mendongkak menatap seorang gadis remaja berseragam sekolah yang menyodorkan selembar kertas dan spidol. Sebagai artis yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menjaga _image_ dan berbaik hati pada penggemar, mau tak mau pun mereka harus menandatangani kertas yang dipegang gadis itu. Satu persatu dari mereka bergantian menandatangani kertas dan tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu hingga gadis itu pergi menjauh dari meja yang mereka tempati.

Setelah gadis itu menjauh, mereka kembali pada tujuan pertama. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut Kyungsoo penting.

"Oke.. sampai damana tadi?"

"Kau memohon padaku."

"Ya... Kumohon Chanyeol, Berdamai lah dengannya.."

"Siapa yang kau maksud, bodoh?"

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh! Oke. Yang kumaksud itu Baekhyun. Berbaikanlah dengannya. Kau membuatnya menderita dengan kata kata kasar mu dan penolakanmu. Meski kau tidak menyukainya ya setidkanya kau bersikap biasa saja padanya. Seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa disini. Meski kau jijik atau apalah yang kau rasakan padanya, setidaknya kau tutupilah hal itu padanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun memberi sinyal dan kembali menatap Chanyeol lagi. Sehun yang mengerti pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kyungsoo benar. Kami minta tolong padamu, berdmailah dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya, kau buatlah dia kembali tinggal di rumah yang kita tempati sekarang. Jangan buat dia berlama lama tinggal diluar sana."

..

..

Chanyeol mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sudah dihiasi dua buah bercak hitam pudar yang mengganggu ketampanannya. Pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di _cafe_ empat hari yang lalu lah penyebabnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

_Hell_

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini? Baekhyun? Atau Chanyeol? Mungkin menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun lah yang salah. Menurut yang lain? Tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Chanyeol atau Baekhyun?

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun lah yang salah. Kenapa dirinya yang harus meminta maaf? Dan anehnya lagi kenapa hingga saat ini dia terus memikirkan hal itu? Belum lagi hingga tidak bisa tidur dan berantakan seperti ini.

Oh ayolah! Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun dan dia tidak akan mau hal itu terjadi.

_Namun siapa tahu jika suatu saat ia akan menyukai Baekhyun_

Chanyeol masih menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya yang tiba tiba saja terlintas bayangan Baekhyun menangis di pikirannya. _Ada apa dengan ku?_ Batinnya.

Chanyeol seolah olah sedang berlaga tolol dengan segala kelakuannya saat ini. Sebenarnya, asal kalian tahu dan Chanyeol yang tidak mau tahu, dirinya tengah memendam sebuah perasaan aneh sejak empat hari yang lalu. Dunia nya teralihkan begitu saja tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan itu semua karena Kyungsoo

..

_Empat hari yang lalu..._

"_Tolong lah Chanyeol, berikan dia sebuah kesempatan jika kau berbaik hati. Kembalilah bersahabat seperti dahulu. Jangan terpecah seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu begitu berharganya kelakuan bodoh kalian yang bagusnya bisa membuat kita semua tertawa."_

"_..." Chanyeol terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo padanya. Dia tidak berniat menjawab atau berbicara sepatah katapun mengenai permintaan Kyungsoo dan Sehun._

"_Chanyeol. Hyung. Oke. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan bejat ku yang memukulimu waktu itu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi kau tahu? dan oh ayolah! Jangan berdiam seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang bayi yang tengah mengedan untuk buang air besar. Berbicaralah sepetah kata saja."_

_Dan lagi lagi Chanyeol masih terdiam, dia hanya melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum menatap jendela dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembali._

"_Chanyeol, kami tahu kau.. pasti ini berat untuk mu untuk memaafkan Baekhyun yang menyukai mu. Tapi tolong lah maafkan sahabatmu. Jika kau tidak mau meminta maaf, setidaknya jangan bertingkah laku seolah olah dia adalah parasit paling menjijikan yang jika kau sentuh akan mendapat dosa."_

"_..."_

"_Terserah padamu lah. Kami tidak memaksa. Sehun, ayo pulang. Kita pulang kedorm saja aku malas dirumah sana."_

_Sehun mengangguk lalu bangkit dan tanpa berkata apapun dia berjalan meninggalkan meja. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo juga bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa dia melangkah, dia berhenti dan berjalan mundur sedikit tanpa mengubah arah berdirinya. "Baekhyun saat ini berada di hotel yang tidak jauh dari gedung agensi. Kamar nomor 257 aku tidak tahu lantai berapa, jika kau memiliki pikiran untuk memaafkannya datang dan tanyakan saja pada resepsionis hotel itu. Baekhyun menempati kamar atas nama kakaknya., dan kau pasti sudah tahu jelas nama kakaknya bukan? Ku harap kau berubah pikiran. Aku permisi." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri yang menatap kosong keluar jendela._

..

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya. Dia sudah tidak menempel pada kasurnya, dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan berputar putar didalam kamar seperti orang tidak waras. Sesekali dia menggigit kuku ibu jari kanannya dan setelahnya dia akan menjambak atau mengusak kasar rambutnya.

Dasar tidak waras.

"AARGHHH! Persetanan dengan gengsi. Masa bodo. Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku akan lakukan permintaanmu untuk memaafkan si sialan Baekhyun." Geramnya kesal. Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap bak orang kesetanan dan setelahnya ia buru buru mencari pakaian yang tidak peduli apakah pas atau tidak ditubuhnya. Yang terpenting ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan melesat ke hotel yang tak jauh dari agensi.

Bilang saja Chanyeol gila. Tidak apa. Dia memang gila. "Ya, aku gila karena Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang memang sengaja manajernya tinggalkan disini. Dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Sehun yang sedang duduk di teras rumah ini.

Masa bodo dengan semuanya. Saat ini pikiran Chanyeol tengah terpaku pada pada Baekhyun. Bakehyun Baekhyun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol pun melupakan fakta tentang dirinya yang beberapa hari lalu masih membenci Baekhyun dan selalu mencemoohnya jika terlintas dipikirannya wajah BAEKhyun atau apapun tentang Baekhyun.

Tak terasa Chanyeol sudah memasuki kawasan tempat agensi yang di naunginya bediri. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari cari adakah hotel disekitar sini. Namun dia tidak menemukan hotel satupun disekitar sini. Dia hanya menemukan beberapa motel atau hotel melati dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak yakin Baekhyun akan menempati tempat semacam itu. Apalagi kakaknya yang memilihkan, Chanyeol benar benar tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menepikan sebentar mobil yang dipakainya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi map untuk mencari tahu letak hotel yang tidak jauh dari sini. Dan dia pun menemukannya. Namun sayangnya, hotel yang berada didekat sini sudah dilewatinya tadi tanpa sadar karena pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Baekhyun. Mau tak mau pun dia harus putar balik untuk sampai dihotel yang _mungkin_ saat ini Baekhyun tempati.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Terimakasih sudah singgah disini untuk beberapa malam, kami harap anda merasa puas dengan segala fasilitas yang kami berikan. Terimakasih dan datanglah kehotel ini lagi, tuan."

"_BAEKHYUN?! KAU CEK OUT DARI HOTEL?!_"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Teriakan kakak nya ini sungguh memekakan telinga kanannya. Dan belum lagi pandangan aneh dari salah satu resepsionis didepannya sangat membuatnya malu. "_Aniya.._ itu orang lain. Aku masih menempati hotel ini, _hyung._" Ucapnya.

"_Lalu bagai mana bisa suara orang lain yang sedang cek out terdengar diponselmu hah?"_

Baekhyun melirik pria yang tadi baru saja _cek out_ dari hotel ini sebentar lalu membalas ucapan kakaknya, "Aku kan ada di tempat resepsionis, jelas saja kedengaran."

"_Sedang apa kau disana? menggoda pada resepsionis? Hah?_"

Dia memutar matanya malas,"Ck. Jangan asal tuduh, _hyung_. Adik mu ini tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku hanya bosan berada dikamar. Tidak ada jadwal latihan di agensi. Saluran tv pun membosankan, jadi ya kuputuskan saja untuk berjalan jalan dan akhirnya aku terdampar disini." Belanya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak terima dibilang menggoda resepsionis oleh kakaknya. Dia pikir aku seorang penggoda atau apa pikir Baekhyun.

"_Untuk apa kau terdampar disana?_"

"Karena aku bosan, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun lalu dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat resepsionis perempuan didepannya terkikik kecil. Baekhyun melirik resepsionis yang tertawa lalu tersenyum sedikit setelahnya.

"_Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disana bersama para resepsionis_?"

"Aku hanya mengjak mereka mengobrol itu saja, tidak lebih."

"_Ck. Dasar kurang kerjaan. Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu, kau kurang kerjaan sih._"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut oleh kakaknya. Dia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi cepat.

"_Eh.. Baek? Kau masih disana? EEEY JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU TAHU? AKU HANYA BERCANDAAA. Baekhyun please jangan menangis aku minta maaf. Jangan baper deh dek._"

"..."

"_Baek? Kau oke? Kau tidak baper kan dek? Adek? Hey?_"

Yang benar saja. Baekboom memang sudah seperti anak gaul. Bahkan dia tahu kosakata _baper_ yang Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung maksudny apa.

Merasa jengah dengan rengekan Baekboom yang menyuruhnya gar tidak menangis, Baekhyun pun menghela napasnya berat lalu memanggil kakaknya, "_Hyung.._"

"_Apa_?"

"Aku lapar... pesan kan aku makan ya.. aku malas makan makanan hotel ini. Bosaan." Ucapnya setengah merengek. Dan lagi lagi, resepsionis didepannya tertawa. Bukan hanya yang didepannya dua resepsionis lain yang berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun pun tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang sangat tak wajar untuk dibicarakan didepan resepsionis yang bekerja dihotel ini. Apalagi Baekhyun sampai mengatakan bahwa ia bosan dnegan makanan yang ada disini. Dasar ceplas ceplos.

"_Ck, yasudah. Dasar manja. Kau tunggu saja dilobby. Aku akan memesankan mu makanan. Kau harus makan makanan apapun yang kupesan ya?"_

"Iya iya... tapi aku tidak mau timun."

"_Iya, oke. Kututup dulu ya Baek._"

"Okee."

Setelah sambungan tertutup, Baekhyun pun berpamitan pad resepsionis disana dan berjalan menuju sofa terdekat untuk duduk dan menunggu makanan yang dipesankan oleh kakaknya datang. Untuk memperjelas, sejak tadi Baekhyun memang sudah berada di lobby dan mengobrol bersama resepsionis resepsionis nganggur. Jadi dia sekarang hanya perlu mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu tukang antar makanan datang.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Permisi, kamar atas nama Byun Baekboom nomor berapa ya?"

Resepsionis yang ditanya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf sebelumnya tuan.. anda siapa ya? Dan ada keperluan apa anda dengan pemakai kamar atas nama Byun Baekboom?" tanyan nya sopan.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeram kesal melihat tingkah resepsionis yang menurutnya terlalu ingin tahu itu. "Oh ayolah! Aku saudaranya asal kau tahu, cepat katakan kamar nomor berapa dan lantai berapa!"

Ucapan keras Chanyeol menghasilkan buah. Si resepsionis _kepo_ ini pun akhirnya memberitahu letak dimana kamar itu berada. Dan Chanyeol pun langsung bergegas menuju lantai 4 dimana letak kamar nomor 257 itu berada. Chanyeol memencet mencet tombol naik pada _lift _ dengan cepat. Berharap pintu _lift_ yang lambat akan cepat terbuka dan dia akan cepat sampai dilantai 4.

Ketika pintu _lift _terbuka, Chanyeol buru buru masuk dan langsung memencet tombol angka 4 pada tombol _lift_. Keringat dingin mulai muncul didahinya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan saling meremas satu sama lain. Chanyeol gugup. Gugup untuk bertemu Baekhyun yang baru saja kemarin ia patahkan hatinya. Ah bukan patah lagi. Sudah hancur berkeping keping malah.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, Chanyeol keluar dengan perlahan. Berjalan menelusuri lorong hotel dengan pelan untuk mencari kamar nomor 257. Ternyata kamar 257 yang Baekhyun tempati berada tepat diujung lorong ini, didekat jendela keluar dan lorong menuju kolam renang yang memang berada dilantai 4.

Chanyeol berdiri gugup didepan pintu sambil berkali kali mengangkat dan menurunkan tangannya yang akan memencet bel. Dia menghembuskan napasnya berkali kali dan bahkan berjalan seperti setrika panas didepan pintu. Chanyeol saat ini benar benar sangat gugup. Sangaaaaat gugup.

Dan dengan satu kali helaan napas panjang yang berat, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk memencet bel kamar itu. Namun baru saja ia ingin mengangkat tangannya, suara langkah kaki dari arah _lift_ dan suara nyanyian yang tidak asing ditelinganya membuat Chanyeol buru buru berjalan menjauh dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu pembatas lorong kamar dan lorong yang akan membawa kita menuju tempat kolam renang.

Chanyeol membulatakan matanya dan mulutnya menganga kebawah begitu melihat, Baekhyun yang tak jauh darinya tengah menempelkan kartu kamar atau kunci kamar. Baekhyun terlihat lebih kurus dengan kaos hitam kebesaran dan celana jeans pensil dimata Chanyeol. di tangan Baekhyun ada dua buah pelastik yang berisikan box yang sepertinya box makanan.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat pada dadanya begitu pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup dan Baekhyun menghilang dibalik sana.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri menyadari betapa bodohnya tingkah yang dilakukannya tadi ketika melihat Baekhyuun. Dia seperti seorang _sasaeng_ kurang ajar yang tengah menguntit artis idolanya.

Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyian dan bediri didepan pintu persis seperti tadi. Tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya. Dia harus masuk dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun seperti permintaan Kyungsoo kemarin. Namun dia tidak berani untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Baekhyun apalagi dengan kondisi dia yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Kaos merah, celana jeans bolong bolong, masker abu abu, dan rambut berantakan. Tidak mungkin sekali dia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka, dari dalam sana keluar seorang pria berpakaian serba biru dengan sebuah nomor dilengan kiri bajunya. Pria itu seperti _office boy_.

Ya _office boy._

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap _officeboy_ yang berdiri memunggunginya didepan sana.

Dia punya sebuah ide untuk masuk kedalam kamar ini.

Ide yang bodoh namun sangat menguntungkan.

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

YEAAAY

APDEEEEET WUHUUUUUUUUUU

ff ini kurang dialog banget ya huhu gimana dong...

maaf ya apdetnya telat lagi ;(((((( udah masuk sekolah soalnya huhuhu maaf yaa.. chap depan mungkin bisa apdet cepet karena udah ga sekolah, tapi ga janji ya soalnya kan lebaran.. saya ada dijakarta dan mungkin laptop gabakal dibawa jadi kemungkinan kecil bisa apdet asap ;((( maaf ya buat kalian yang nungguin ff ini sampe lupa jalan cerita kemaren karena saking lamanya apdet. bahkan karena saking lamanya apdet jadi males review hehe

oiya h-3 lebaran yaa pada mudik kemana nih wkwkwk kalo sayamah orang jakarta ya pasti kejakarta dong yeaay sepi ~~~~~

mau ngucapin duluan ah wkwkw MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN YAA HAPPY IED MUBARAK KAWAN KAWAAANDDD MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAAAAAAA tolong maafkan segala kesalahan saya baik disengaja mau pun tidak disengaja yahehehe

oiya kemaren ada yang perotes sama ff ini karena Baekhyunnya dibikin sakit hati terus sampe gaada niatan buat baca ff ini lagi, gapapa kok saya mah kan terserah kalian mau baca ff ini boleh banget gamau baca juga boleh hehe hak kalian kok. makasih buat kamu udh mengkritik ff ini hehe tapi tenang ko skrg udah masuk kepart part seneng seneng nih, Baekhyun ga dinistain lagi udah tenag aja kalian para Baekhyun stan.

terus juga ada yang bilang kalo say apunya dendam apa ke dia, wkwk jadi gini.. saya Baekhyun stan, tapi cara saya memperlihatkan dukungan saya ke Baekhyun atau anak exo lainnya tidak dengan berteriak oppa oppa atau apalah bahasa korea yang disalah gunakan oleh para kpopers ini ((bukan menyindir hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya))saya punya cara lain untuk mendukung mereka, kalian boleh liat ditwitter fg saya_ aeskeurym _buka aja jika butuh bukti.

dan masiiih banyak lagi deh yang mau dijelasin satusatu tapi nanti kepanjangan wkwk

yaudah review yaaa review loooh jangan sampe ga review reviewnya diatas 15 buah ayaaaaaaaay

GO GO REVIEEEEEEWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

* * *

"YeonHee-ya."

Cewek pembantu itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?" ucapnya.

Sehun, yang tadi memanggil Yeonhee mendudukan dirinya disofa yang tengah dibersihkan oleh Yeonhee dan membuat dia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan sofa. Yeonhee meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggan dan menatap Sehun sengit. Seolah mengajak tempur seorang Oh Sehun.

"Mulai besok kau tidak usah pergi kesini lagi."

Yeonhee yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya terhenti seketika. Matanya sedikit melebar dengan pandangan _mengapa seperti itu_ pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar cewek pembantu didepannya. "Kau diberhentikan." Ucapnya.

"APA APAAN?! KAU MEMECATKU HAH?! Kurang bersih apa lagi sih pekerjaan ku. Bahkan aku selalu mengecek kebersihan semua ruangan sebelum pergi meninggalkan. Jangan asal mengambil keputusan, _**Tuan Artis**_."

"Aku tidak asal mengambil keputusan. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami bahkan Chanyeol pun sudah menyetujuinya. Meski tidak jelas tapi itu sudah kami anggap ya. Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Ingat, besok tidak usdah datang." Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yeonhee yang menganga dengan pandangan tak percaya.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

_Keesokan harinya..._

_RING RING MY BELL RING MY BELL_

_RING RING MY BELL RING MY BELL_

_RING RING MY BELL RING MY BELL_

Alunan lagu 'Ring My Bell' yang baru baru ini dipopulerkan oleh GirlsDay; melantun memenuhi seisi mobil vam hitam yang tengah terparkir di pinggir jalan. Didalamnya terdapat sepasang muda mudi yang saling terdiam menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun.

Sang pria yang duduk di kiri memainkan ponsel sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya lucu menikmati lagu. Sedangkan wanita disebelahnya; yang duduk dibelakang kemudi hanya menatap lurus kedepan dibalik kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kau mau terus menerus duduk disini hingga bokongmu kapalan?" Pria itu melirik sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya kembali. "YAA! Kau mulai berani mendiamkan ku ya? Songong."

Lagi lagi wanita itu didiamkan.

Lagu yang diputar diradio mobil berganti menjadi lagu milik T-ARA dengan judul Sugar Free.

"Hey."

"..."

"Yaa!"

"..."

"Baek! Baekhyun! Baekhyunaaaa!"

"..."

Si wanita menggeram sebal menatap Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun tetap fokus kepada ponselnya saat ini dan mendiamkannya hingga akan lumutan.

"Dasar tuli. Oke aku harus sabar... tarik napas... huu.. buang secara perlahan. Yah. Ingat, namaku Seoyeon umurku 25 tahun dan aku memang bukan anggota t-ara dan aku juga bukan jessica ex snsd. Aku hanya memiliki nama yang sama seperti mereka oke.. sabar..."

"Sinting."

Wanita disamping Baekhyun ini menoleh dengan wajah tak bersahabat yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Sayang sekali Baekhyun hanya meliriknya cuek dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya lagi.

"Jika saja kau bukan adik dari Byun Baekboom yang jelas jelas adalah sahabatku. Kau mungkin sudah ku jadikan semangkuk sup ayam, Byun Baekhyun jelek." Geramnya. Seoyeon mengatur napasnya. Ingin sekali dia marah pada Baekhyun, namun mengingat cowok pendek disampingnya ini adalah adik dari sahabatnya mau tak mau dia harus menahan diri agar tidak meledak sekarang juga.

Baekhyun yang dikatakan jelek oleh Seoyeon menoleh kearahnya dan mendengus keci;, "Aku tidak jelek, _noona_. Aku itu tampan." Ucapnya lalu melempar ponsel miliknya ke jok belakang.

Seoyeon menatap ngeri pada Baekhyun yang melemparkan ponselnya santai kejok belakang. Ia mengangakan mulutnya dan bertingkah seolah olah dia sedang tersedak dengan sangat buruk dan berlebihan. "Ponselmu?... rusak? Bagaimana?"

"Gampang, aku masih punya satu ponsel yang sama persis seperti itu. Santai."

"Kau memang benar benar sudah gila. Sudah sok tampan, gila pula. Dasar."

"YAA! Aku memang tampan tahu!"

"Kau tampan? Hah itu tidak akan terjadi bahkan hingga monyet dapat menyanyikan lagu Catch Me If You Can, Byun pendek."

"YAAAA! KURANG AJAR!"

Lalu terjadilah acara jambak jambakan antara dua cewek cerewet– maksudnya antara dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin didalam mobil dengan sangat tidak normal.

..

..

Day 1

Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin besar dihadapannya. Merapihkan kerah bajunya dan rambutnya, Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika melihat pantulan tampan dirinya.

Tak sia sia dia memohon-mohon pada _office boy_ yang kemarin ditemuinya. Tak apalah harus menurunkan harga dirinya didepan tukang bersih-bersih kamar. Yang penting saat ini dia sudah siap untuk berpura pura menjadi seorang _officeboy _harian untuk menguntit Baekhyun-_nya._

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun. Dia berjalan sambil mendorong pelan kereta bersih bersih milik hotel untuk meyakinkan penyamarannya. Ketika dia sampai didepan kamar, dia mulai menetralkan degup jantung dan mengubah ngubah intonasi suaranya agar lebih meyakinkan. Tak lupa juga dia merekatkan masker putih yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi identitas.

_Ting Nong_

Suara bel sedikit terdengar didepan pintu tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Masih tak ada suara dari dalam atau gerakan kaki berjalan mendekat pintu.

Chanyeol memencet kembali bel disamping pintu, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"_RoomBoy!"_ Ucapnya tegas. Namun percuma. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Dan diapun menyatakan bahwa misi hari pertamanya, **GAGAL**.

..

Day 2

Masih sama seperti kemarin, Chanyeol menekan bel kamar dan menunggu.

Namun tetap saja masih kosong.

Misi hari kedua pun **GAGAL.**

..

Day 3

Sebelum mengerjakan tugasnya dikamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa sebentar agar ketika dia sampai disana Baekhyun ada didalam kamarnya. Semoga saja Semoga. Chanyeol tidak mau gagal ketiga kalinya karena Baekhyun sedang tidak ada dikamarnya atau apalah itu pokoknya yang bisa menggagalkan misinya.

"Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Siap aku siap. Semoga.." gumamnya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar gudang penyimpanan dan berjalan sambil mendorong kereta kebersihannya. Dia mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak menentu sejak kemarin-kemarin.

_Ting Nong_

"_RoomBoy!"_

"TUNGGU!"

DEG

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Suara itu.. suara dia... suaranya...

CEKLEK

"Masuklah sudah lama kamar ini tidak dibersihkan sudah sangat kotor hehe maaf ya jika kemarin kau kesini tapi tidak ada yang jawab, aku pagi-pagi sekali ada jadwal diagensi hehe." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol lupa. Baekhyun punya jadwal latihan menyanyi diagensi pada jam jam seperti ini.

YATUHAN BAEKHYUNNYA TERTAWA DAN BERBICARA PADANYA TANPA MUKA MURUNG DAN TANGISAN.

AJAIB.

"A-ah.. iya tak apa." Balasnya gugup.

Chanyeol masuk dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan dia mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk membersihkan kamar ini. Sebenarnya bukan membersihkan, Chanyeol hanya perlu mengganti seprai kasur nya saja, kalau masalah sampah dan lain lain itu sih urusan _office boy_ dibawahnya.

EH TUNGGU, Chanyeol bukan _officeboy._

Dia hanya sekedar menyamar saja.

Chanyeol melepaskan seprai kasur dengan pelan sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah celah kecil di sekat yang membatasi tempat tidur dengan ruang tv. Disana Baekhyun tengah duduk dilantai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Diam diam Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia berhasil melihat Baekhyun dan berada didalam satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun. Kalau begitu besok dia punya kesempatan besar untuk memulai obrolan kecil pada Baekhyun. Kalau sudah lumayan dekat kan aku bisa menjalankan rencana kedua, pikir Chanyeol.

"Oh ya! Besok tolong kesini lebih pagi sedikit ya, aku ada jadwal sekitar jam 11 kuharap kau bisa datang pagi untuk ku." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol –yang dipikirnya adalah seorang _officeboy_— dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

_Apapun untukmu, Baekhyuna._

"Iya.. akan kuusahakan, lagipula kenyamanan tamu hotel adalah yang terpenting bagi kami."

"Terimakasih..?"

"Ah Lee ChuJin.."

"Iya.. terimakasih Chujin-_ssi_."

..

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

..

ASSALAMUALAIKUM!

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! 333

gakerasa tanah air kita udah 70 tahun aja yaa hwhwhw semoga negara tercinta kita ini semakin baik kedepannya! gaada korupsi! gaada fanwar! dan kegiatan negatif lainnya amiiiiiiin!

HIDUP INDONESIAAAAAAAAAAA!

btwwwww

ffnya apdeeeet :3 tapi kurang ajar banget apdetnya cuma sedikit gini. udah apdet lama, cuma sedikit lagi nazes.

maaf ya buat kalian yang sering ngeluh kalo ff ini kelamaan apdet : ( tapi serius deh saya udah kelas 9 baru masuk tahun ajaran baru h+2 nya udah ulangan : ( pr sana sini : ( belom lagi pulang sekolah sore terus abis itu les sampe hampir maghrib : ( sampe rumah paling cuma bisa tidur mandi makan main hp : (.

jujur ff ini sebenernya udh jadi dari kemaren kemaren. cuma belom diedit :( skrg aja editannya belom maksimal :( jadi maaff ya kalo banyak kekurangan yang kalian gamau namanya juga manusia kan ya pasti banyak kekurangan hehe

yaudah segitu aja dulu deeee. selamat membacaaaa

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA!

Indonesia umurnya udah 70tahun dan lo lo pada masih ogah ogahan ngasih review. kampungan.

((GADENG GADENG GADENG))


	12. Chapter 12

Cerita ini diambil berdasarkan jalan cerita drama EXO NEXTDOOR, namun menceritakan tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol dan Moon Gayoung seperti drama aslinya.

EXO NEXT DOOR CHANBAEK STORY

_Park Chanyeol _EXO K | _Byun Baekhyun _EXO K

_**WARN! BL**_

..

..

* * *

"BAEKHYUUUUUUNNN!"

"KYUNGSOOYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YA! Berisik."

Keduanya tertawa cekikan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertos ria menertawakan Sehun yang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan despresi.

"Jangan berisik. Kuping berdengung nih." Cetuk Sehun.

"Bodo."

"Kurang ajar."

Dan sekali lagi mereka tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

..

"Jadi... kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun meminum _float_ pesanannya. "Baik.. ya biasa saja. tidak ada yang berubah hehe."

"Kau sudah _move on_ dari si _bajingan _itu?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Hahahahaha. Belum." Katanya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar lalu melempar segumpal tisu yang ada digenggamannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan jeritan kaget kecil yang lucu, membuat mereka berdua kembali tertawa bak orang gila dan meninggalkan Sehun yang seperti orang dungu melihat kegilaan dua cowok manis didepannya.

"_By the way_, di Hotel kemarin aku bertemu _OB_."

"Apa kerennya kau bertemu dengan tukang bersih-bersih?"

"Diam dulu Sehuun! Aku sedang bercerita bodoh!"

"Oh iya silahkan lanjutkan."

"Jadi begini, dia tinggi, putih,rambutnya cokelat dan kupingnya mirip seperti Chanyeol. Hanya saja namanya bukan Chanyeol, namanya Lee Chujin. Anaknya pendiam sekali, eh maksudku dingin. Aku yang duduk memperhatikannya membersihkan kamarku seperti _familiar_ dengannya. Hawa hawa ketika kau berada didekatnya sama seperti hawa hawa ketika kau berada disebelah Chanyeol. Oh! Barusan, maksudku tadi pagi.. dia baru saja membersihkan kamarku dan meninggalkan bau bauan khas. Khas Chanyeol. Aku tak mau sok tahu ya.. mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana entahlah aku pun bingung.. Mungkin aku memang tak bisa melupakannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu meraih minumannya dan meminumnya sedikit.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, dia memasang wajah seperti _aku kayaknya tahu tapi tidak yakin_. "Jam berapa tadi dia kekamarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sekitar jam 7? Entahlah aku tidak memperhatikan jam."

"Kalau kemarin kemarin, dia membersihkan kamarmu jam berapa?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Siang.. 9 atau 10 dan aku juga tidak memperhatikan jam."

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun pun diam menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam. Merasa tidak peduli dengan diamnya teman temannya, Baekhyun pun mengangkat bahunya lalu meminum minumannya cuek.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

Sehun memandang pintu didepannya dengan tatapan datar tak terbaca. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat disamping kakinya. Pikirannya kacau. Perasaanya juga kacau. Dia bingung dan curiga dengan seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu kamar ini.

Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menurunkannya lagi. Hal itu terus berulang hingga keempat kalinya pun dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Dengan keras dan hanya dua kali ketukan, sang empunya yang berada dibalik pintu kamar ini keluar dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur.

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya serak.

"Kita perlu bicara, Chanyeol.. _hyung_." Balas Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia mengucak matanya sambil mencerna pelan pelan kata kata yang Sehun ucapkan padanya barusan. "O-oke. Kita bicara di halaman belakang, kau tunggu disana aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju taman.

Tak sampai 10menit, Chanyeol sudah muncul dibelakang Sehun sambil membawa dua buah kaleng _coke_ untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun yang duduk diselasar halaman belakang rumah ini sambil menatap langit biru.

Chanyeol memberikan _coke_ nya pada Sehun. Dia meminum punyanya lalu bertanya, "Kau ingin ngomong apa?"

Sehun membuka _coke_ pemberian Chanyeol dan meminumnya satu teguk. Dia diam sebentar lalu menatap sekilas Chanyeol disampingnya, "Tentang Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sedikit menegang, jantungnya berdesir sedikit lebih cepat ketika nama itu disebut oleh Sehun.

"Kau menyamar menjadi tukang bersih bersih dikamar hotel Baekhyun? Setiap pagi?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan ditanyakan hal ini oleh Sehun. Dia hanya bisa menatap Sehun diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Jawab aku bodoh!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia menegak minumannya lalu mengangguk samar. "Kumohon padamu Sehun. Jangan beritahu Baekhyun. Kau tahu? aku menyesal karena pernah membuatnya menangis dan membentaknya. Aku bodoh haha kau benar. Jangan lupakan aku juga tolol. Tapi Kumohon, tolong jangan beri tahu Baekhyun masalah ini. Aku... aku terkena karma kau tahu?"

"Kau... jatuh cinta padanya?"

"..."

"..."

"Sejak lama... hanya saja.. aku malu untuk mengakuinya, kau tahu? aku masih tidak terima kalau aku punya orientasi seksual yang menyimpang seperti kalian kalian sejak aku sekolah. Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri dan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun juga menyimpang, aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, jadi ya... aku hanya bisa menjauh darinya dan memarahinya. Padahal dia tak salah apa apa... "

..

Sejak pengakuan mengejutkan dari Chanyeol tadi, Sehun memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri didalam air. Dia memejamkan mata dan menahan napasnya selama kurang lebih 20detik dengan posisi tidur telentang didalam _bathup_. Dengan cara ini Sehun selalu berhasil membuat pikirannya jernih dan dia kembali menjadi segar seperti sedia kala.

"YAA! OH SEHUN CEPAT MANDINYA KITA ADA JADWAL LATIHAAAN!"

Namun sialnya kali ini dia tidka bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Teriakan Kyungsoo mengganggunya.

_Sialan memang si pendek _batin Sehun.

"IYA IYA AKU AKAN KESANA."

Pupus sudah.

Sehun pun tak bisa berpikir jernih.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

"Lengkap semua? 10?"

Semuanya saling berpandangan. "Tidak _hyung_, Baekhyun masih _on the way _kesini." Cetuk Jongdae.

Pria dengan rahang kotak sempurna yang maskulin menggoyangkan ponselnya kearah manajer. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Minseok menatapnya dari ujung sana.

"Terjebak macet?" tanya si manejer. "Bukan, ponselnya tertinggal katanya. Jadi dia balik lagi buat mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. "

Sekedar informasi. Seluruh member sudah mengetahui perihal Baekhyun yang pergi dan diusir oleh Chanyeol dari rumah mendiang kakeknya. Respon mereka? Mereka hanya bisa diam taki berani melawan Chanyeol. Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol dikehidupan asli tidak begitu seceria didepan panggung. Terkadang para member takut untuk berbicara padanya jika Chanyeol sedang berada dikeadaan paling _down_ . Meski memang pembawaan Chanyeol terhadap semua orang itu lucu, baik, dan konyol itu hanya sekedar topeng akting. Tak juga sih, dia bisa saja menunjukann sifat _easy going_ nya, tapi hanya ke teman teman dekatnya saja. termasuk para member.

**BRAKK**

"HHHHH... MAAF... aku terlambat... hhh"

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu. Disana ada Baekhyun dengan kondisi yang cukup –walau tidak semua— mengenaskan. Rambutnya berantakan terkena angin ketika berlari dan kemeja yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut. Napasnya terengah engah dan dahinya lembab.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, "Kau oke?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki ruangan lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar tak tertebak.

"Oke, semuanya hadir. Sekarang kita mulai latihan untuk koser part 2 kita di Seoul."

..

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertawa tawa bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Latihan hari ini sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun para member belum diperbolehkan untuk kembali. Para member yang kelaparan memutuskan untuk memesan _fastfood_ untuk makan sore mereka hari ini, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Dia tinggal menunggu jadi saja dan memakan bagiannya nanti.

Baru saja tadi pagi dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan baru saja ia mengungkap rahasianya pada Sehun secara blakblakan tanpa ia sadari. Dia sudah seperti orang idiot yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah orang kaya dan menjadi korban pem _bully _an anak anak terkaya disekolah.

"Chanyeol!"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Apa?" tanya nya.

Minseok mendudukann dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. Cowok bermata sipit yang manis semanis marmut ini memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan intens. "Kau galau ya?" cetuknya _sok _polos.

"Ck, _hyung_ jangan sok polos deh."

Minseok terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan adik tinggi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Apakah yang dirasakannya saat ini sangat terlihat dimata mata orang orang? Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan apa apa dan tidak terlihat mencurigakan bukan?

"Apakah semencurigakan itu?" tanya nya.

Minseok lagi lagi tertawa, "Kau kan adikku. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, jadi secara tak langsung aku tahu apa yang kau rawakan. _Well_, sejujurnya aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan kok."

Dan obrolan mereka pun mengalir begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, makanannya sudah datang.. kau tak makan?" tanya Minseok.

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi dia tetap diam ditempatnya. Minseok menghela napas dan mengambil satu box ayam madu dan dua buah _coke_ untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. "Makanlah. Kau kurusan." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol melirik Minseok sebentar lalu mengambil sepotong paha ayam dan memakannya. Dia tersenyum kecil ditengah kunyahannya lalu mencuri curi pandang kearah Baekhyun yang memunggunginya disana.

..

* * *

EXOND

* * *

..

Pagi kembali menyapa. Hari ini Chanyeol harus kembali mendatangi hotel tempat Baekhyun tinggal untuk melakukan misinya.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya dengan kemeja denim dan celana pendek selutut. Tak lupa juga kacamata hitam, masker dan topi untuk penyamarannya. Setelah merasa semua sempurna, dia pun berjalan keluar kamar dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang dipagi hari ini. Tidak ada macet karena memang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk para pekerja berangkat kekantor.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ruangan biasa yang digunakannya untuk berganti baju dan beberapa penyamaran lainnya. Setelah memakai semua perlengkapan peyamarannya, Chyanyeol pun berjalan keluar menuju kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menekan bel kamar tersebut, kemudian dia mengambil semprotan pembersih kaca dari kereta dorong berisi alat bersih bersihnya. Tak usah menunggu lama, Baekhyun yang berada didalam kamarnya pun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Menunggu lama tak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menunduk menuju kaca. Tugasnya hari ini sebagai _office boy _adalah membersihkan kaca kamar ini hingga bening. Tak bening juga sih sebenarnya. Chanyeol mulai menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kaca dan mulai membersihkan kotoran – kotoran yang menempel dikaca.

"Eh.. kau tahu tidak?" Baekhyun membuka suara.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut akan hal itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan menurunkan topi yanbg dikenakannya sedikit agar wajahnya tidak begitu jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun. "Tidak." ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat buat.

Baekhyun sedikit menyerngitkan dahinhya bingung, tapi Baekhyun tak mau mengambil pusing jadi dia pun tak memerdulikannya. "Aku boleh bercerita padamu sedikit tidak?" tanya nya.

Chanyeol hanya diam melanjutkan acara bersih bersihnya. "Diam ku anggap ya oke! Jadi begini..

Mungkin kau merasa aneh ya, aku yang notabenenya tak mengenalmu tiba tiba mmeminta kau untuk mendengarkan cerita. Dan cerita itu bersifat pribadi lagi. Aku benar bukan?"

Chanyeol masih diam dengan tangan yang terus naik turun membersihkan kaca.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku seorang member dari sebuah grup besar. Grup ingusan yang namanya sedang meledak ledak? Hehe aku bukan bermaksud sombong. Oke cerita ini sebenarnya bukan bermaksud untuk menceritakan tentang grup yang kunaungi, tapi ini tentang diriku sendiri. Kau tahu hubungan menyimpang? Kau pernah merasakannya? Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu? Kalau kau menyimpang kau pasti juga merasakannya. Aku jamin itu."

_Dasar bodoh. Aku tahu kemana jalan ceritamu Baekhyun_ batin Chanyeol.

"Tapi ya itu tergantung nasib dirimu sih, nasibmu bagus atau tidak.

Lalu.. kau tahu tak? Aku sedang suka dengan seseorang."

**DEG**

"Tak juga sih.. sebenarnya sudah lama.. sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Gila ya. Lalu baru saja kemarin dia mengetahuin bahwa aku menyukainya. Kukira dia akan senang. Tapi aku salah. Hehe, aku lupa bahwa orientasinya normal tidak menyimpang sepertiku. Duh malu sekali. Bahkan aku sampai diusir pergi olehnya. Aku merasa seperti di anak tirikan. Hehe."

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada kaca. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam penyemprot kaca mengerat mendengar kekehan pedih yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menceritakannya.

Menceritakan seberapa buruk kelakuannya kemarin ketika mengusirnya dari hidupnya.

"Kau tahu yak? Dia itu cowok yang baik sebenarnya. Kalau kata para penggemar kami yang mesuk haha tidak aku bercanda, _well_ tapi memang benar penggemar penggemarku mesum sekali haha. Kalau kata penggemar kami, dia itu panas sekali. Cowok terhot 2k15 kalau bahasa kekiniannya. Dia itu tipe tipe cowok idaman para wanita sekali kalau kau ingin tahu.

Jika saja kau ingin tahu, kalau aku menjadi seorang cewek cantik. Sudah kupastikan aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menjodohkanku dengannya bagaimana pun caranya. Berlebihan sekali ya haha." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar pun ikut terkekeh karenanya.

"Kalau kau menjadi cewek terhot 2k15 akupun juga ingin jadi pacarmu kok."

"Hah?"

Mati.

Keceplosan.

Chanyeol keceplosan.

Chanyeol salah ngomong.

YATUHAN

"Ah maksudku—"

"Tak apa tak apa... hahaha kalau aku menjadi cewek cantik terhot 2k15 aku mau mau saja menerima ungkapan cintamu. Kupikir kau cukup tampan tanpa topi yang menutupi wajahmu itu. Kau tahu? kau terlihat seperti seorang buronan yang sedang menutupi identitas." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ah kau bisa saja haha."

Dan obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Dengan Chanyeol yang sambil membersihkan kaca kaca dikamar dan Baekhyun yang duduk santai diatas sofa cokelat.

..

..

Pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai _office boy_ dadakan hari ini selesai. Misi nya berjalan dengan mulus. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia bisa mengorek semua keluh kesah Baekhyun dan BOOM! Dia bisa meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tanpa harus menutup nutupi identitasnya. Dia tak usah pura-pura menjadi orang lain nantinya.

Dan yang terpenting, dia tak mau lagi menjadi _bukan_ dirinya.

Chanyeol ingin menjadi dirinya.

Menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Yang berkepribadian diam dan cerewet sekaligus. Yang dapat membuat tertawa dan terbuka. Bukan yang dingin dan tertutup.

Dia juga ingin menjadi dirinya,

Dirinya yang menyimpang.

Maksudku, Chanyeol ingin ingin menjadi dirinya yang mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya.

Tanpa gengsi dan malu untuk mengakui keaslian jati diri nya.

..

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

..

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SAYAH KAMBEEEEEEK CIEEEEEEEE

E

E

E

E

E

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

CIE SIAPA YANG KEMAREN ULTAH YAA?

SIAPA HAYOOO

SIAPAAA

YAP

KIM JONGDAE

KIM JONGDAE

KIM JONGDAE

KIM JONGDAE

CHENCHENCHEN

SI CHENSINGMACHINE!

#HappyChenDay!

oiya mau bahas review kemaen nihhhhh maaf ya chap kemaren pendek banget karena otak udh benerbenerbenrbenerbener blankk level max. seriusan gabisa mikirin alur kedepannya gimana lagi. ada sih itupun ngaco ._. dan skrg baru ada lagi inspirasi buat bikin alur ff ini lagi wkwkwk. tapi ya gitu. masih acak acakan. masih acakadul. banyak typo. BAAAANYAAAAAK BANGET TYPOOOOO YAKAN YAKAN? JUJUR DEHHH.

udh gitu sayah gabisa fastup myane kawan kawan : ( kusedang duduk dibangku smp kelas 9 aka 3 smp yang dimana lagi sibuk sibuknya banget. dan kalian harus tau kalo sayah tiada hari tanpa pr dan ulangan hhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu : (((((((( sedy sedy.

MYANE READERS TERCINTA KUTAKBISA FASTUPDATE : (

yaudah segitu dulu aja de ya babacotannya wkwkwk anak BANDUNG MANANI ANAK BANDUNG? MANANI MANAAAAAA WKWKKW

mau nanya nanya lebih? kontak line aja ya jan fb wkwk id line: xffafa atau twitter juga bisa uname: aeskeurym

DADAAAH!

GOREVIEW GO REVIEW GO REVIEW!


End file.
